Le passé de Kakashi sensei
by the mystere
Summary: On lui à dit qu'il allait pas bien, depuis la fin de cette guerre depuis cette rencontre il avait changé. Personne n'avait su le faire remonter à la surface même pas lui. Mais il était pas question qu'il échoue de nouveau il allait l'aider et découvrir le souvenir les plus noir de Kakashi, il l'aiderait et se relever… Il était décider à tout découvrir.
1. Chapitre I

**Chapitre I :**

Il est là, enfin, cela fait des heures, des jours, des semaines. Enfin je ne sais plus vraiment depuis combien de temps je marche, je cours, j'essaye d'avancer sans m'arrêter. Épuisé, je pense que ce mot est bien trop faible pour d'écrire mon état de fatigue. Malgré la force et la puissance qui sommeille en moi, je sens bien que mes jambes ont des difficultés à supporter le poids de mon corps. Ma veste est quelque peu déchirée et recousue maladroitement à certains endroits, quelques gouttes rouges dont la couleur ne me rappelle que les malheurs et les pleures sont ancrées dans ma veste, éparpillées un peu partout sur moi. Souvenir des combats croisés sur mon chemin, je les ai battus sans grandes difficultés ces ninjas, même si certains m'ont posé parfois des difficultés, d'autres se sont enfuis à la vue de mon visage, à l'aura de mon chakra.

J'ai dû en traverser des pays, des contrées, des lieux oubliés ou peut-être juste bien cachés. Des paysages beaux par leurs simplicités dont les couleurs varient en fonction des saisons. Si j'avais su dessiner aussi bien que ce ninja de Konoha, je vous aurai rapporté ces paysages sur des feuilles de papier et vous aussi vous auriez pu voir ces paysages figés.  
J'en ai rencontré des gens, tous différents. C'est vrai qu'ils ne m'ont pas toujours voulu que du bien, mais le monde est malheureusement remplit d'ennemis où l'on cherche de vrai amis. Je leur dois tous quelques choses certains m'ont fait grandir, d'autres m'ont appris sans même vraiment le savoir, sans vraiment me parler juste par un simple regard, un sourire, un combat… Ils m'ont appris que l'on n'était jamais sûr de rien et surtout de personne, que les apparences sont souvent trompeuses ! Que l'on possède tous ce masque, cette façade pour nous cacher, nous protéger des autres ou peut-être simplement de nous-même. Même si parfois il est si simple de briser ces faux sourires.  
Je n'ai pas vraiment cessé de voyager pendant ces longues années, m'arrêtant une semaine tout au plus dans ces villages dressés au milieu de nul part. Puis un jour, j'ai pris la décision d'écrire, un peu comme toi qui n'es plus. Évidement mes histoires à moi sont bien différentes des tiennes, malgré que ce soit ton premier roman qui m'est vraiment inspiré. Je vivais donc paisiblement ma vie d'ermite. Même si parfois le regret venait troubler mes nuits.  
Mais ce matin-là, quand j'ai reçu son message un an et trois ans après mon départ, je n'ai pas vraiment hésité. Je suis parti et j'ai couru, nuit et jour sans vraiment m'arrêter sauf par nécessité. J'ai couru à en perdre mon souffle, les idées embrouillées par toutes ces images qui défilaient dans ma tête. Rien ne pouvait m'arrêter et peu importe ce qui se passait, je devais arriver au plus vite. Arriver pour toi.

Ca fait plus d'une semaine que je cours maintenant, je crois que ce qui m'a vraiment permis d'avancer encore, d'avancer sans m'arrêter c'est cette envie de t'aider, de pouvoir te rendre tout que tu m'as donné. Car après tout je te dois tellement, tu es un lien avec mon passé tu m'as permis d'être l'homme et le grand ninja que je suis, alors si aujourd'hui je peux t'aider je le ferais…

Je me souviens après cette guerre, après cette grande guerre avec toutes ces pertes, tous ces pleures et tout ce sang qui avait souillé ces plaines si vertes habituellement, ou ce sable presque blanc sous les rayons brûlants du soleil ; ce sable souillé par cette couleur de malheur, ce rouge qui tâche à vie, qui ne s'enlève pas et cette odeur ! Oui je m'en souviens si bien, malgré l'air pur et la douce brise il y avait quelque chose de lourd et pesant, l'odeur de la mort, des corps qui brûlent avec ce goût métal dans la bouche.  
On avait gagné, on avait réussi mais à quel prix ? Pouvons-nous estimer la perte d'un ami, d'un parent, d'un frère… Les larmes peuvent bien rouler sur les joues, on peut bien bander tout votre corps. La plaie, le vide qui s'est fait en vous ne se refermera peut-être jamais. Ça toi tu l'avais bien compris tu le savais et pourtant.  
Alors on avait tous essayés de se reconstruire, de faire notre deuil en essayant de continuer à vivre, en se disant que toutes ces personnes ne devaient pas avoir données leur vie pour rien. Mais toi, tu avais peut-être perdu plus que tous les autres, comment savoir ton masque à toi est bien plus solide que tous ceux que j'ai pu rencontrer. Pourtant le monde sait que j'en ai brisé, même si parfois j'ai échoué.  
L'hokage nous confiait des missions d'anbu ensemble, elle avait dû faire des équipes de deux à cause de la perte importante de ninja de haut rang.  
Alors on enchaînait les missions ensemble, j'avais appris à me battre à tes côtés. C'était à mon tour de te protéger, toi qui l'avais si souvent fait même au risque de ta propre vie. J'ai appris à te connaître un peu au bord du feu, tu m'as tellement fait progresser, tu m'as tellement appris dans tous les niveaux dans tous les domaines. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui je peux te battre, qui sait la vie est pleine de surprises ! Mais plus ça allait plus les risques que tu prenais étés grands et dangereux pour ta vie, tu te confrontais à la mort, pourquoi ? Je le ne sais pas vraiment, le besoin de te sentir en vie, l'envie d'oublier un instant ce moment que tu ne partages qu'avec la nuit. On était certainement une bonne équipe peut être même la meilleure, certainement la meilleure vu la façon dont les autres anbus nous regardaient en asseyant de savoir qui se cachait derrière ces masques. Mais cela n'a duré que six mois car je suis parti. Je crois que j'avais besoin de m'éloigner de ces terres qui me rappelaient trop souvent la guerre, de ces combats, de ces missions, de ses terres souillées par le liquide rouge.  
Alors l'hokage m'avait laissé partir, sans me retenir, de toute façon j'avais pris ma décision et personne n'aurait pu me faire changer d'avis.  
J'avais pris mes affaires et je m'étais enfui, oui enfui c'est vraiment le bon mot, j'avais fui lâchement, j'avais fui mes amis, ma ville, mon pays, inconsciemment mon passé.  
Il faisait froid ce soir-là, l'hiver était déjà bien entamé tout comme la nuit. J'étais parti par cette route qu'il avait lui aussi emprunté des années auparavant pour fuir mais la différence entre lui et moi, c'est que pour rien au monde je n'aurais renié ce que je laissais derrière moi.

La nuit tombera bientôt et je vois devant moi deux grandes portes se dessiner à l'horizon, un mirage dû à la fatigue ou suis-je vraiment arrivé ? Non je crois que cette fois c'est bon, je vois cette falaise qui me faisait tant rêver quand j'étais jeune et qui me fait toujours rêver aujourd'hui. Après tout je n'ai pas tant vieilli. Ces visages gravés dans la pierre que le temps n'effacera pas, qui ont survécu à la guerre.  
Je mets une capuche sur ma tête pour me cacher des regards et ressors de mon sac ce masque de loup dont les yeux sont entourés de traits oranges, rouges. Ce masque qui avait été le mien, symbole de notre équipe. Je m'avance doucement, mais d'un pas assuré vers les deux grandes portes du village caché. Je passe devant deux gardes, l'un d'eux se lève, prêt à poser une question mais je me mets face à lui, ils virent tout deux mon masque ce qui les fit taire. Je continue mon chemin en sautant de toit en toit, face à moi ce grand bâtiment rouge éclairé par la lune. Je devrais passer voir l'hokage, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me plonger dans de grands discours, de belles phrases, des descriptions, des pourquoi, des comment. De plus je ne pense pas qu'ils m'attendent aujourd'hui. Alors à contre cœur je me dirige vers le bâtiment que je déteste le plus je crois, mais je suppose que tu t'y trouve même si j'ai un petit doute. Je m'arrête un instant devant la porte marquée d'une grande croix rouge. Je glisse dans les couloirs, aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre. Personne ne pourrait me voir, mais j'ai croisé ta route et ton regard vert, j'ai failli sortir de mon ombre avant de me raviser et j'ai laissé ta silhouette m'échapper. J'ai continué mon chemin dans ces grands couloirs blancs cherchant désespérément ta chambre. C'était si silencieux on entendait que le lent bruit des lentes respirations. Je passe devant une porte, ton nom y est inscrit, je frappe, rien, alors j'ouvre et je ne vois personne. Je m'avance un peu, la fenêtre est ouverte, le rideau blanc danse avec le vent. Je ne suis pas vraiment étonné de ne pas te trouver, enfaite j'avais raison tu n'es pas ici. Autant repartir je te retrouverais peut-être face à cette stèle que t'a si souvent retardé. Les yeux rivés sur ce nom proprement rayé entrain de ressasser le passé. Peut-être que ton regard se déposera aussi sur ces noms que tu regrettes de voir marqués sur cette dalle sombre.  
Je traverse le village calme et endormi, ils n'ont pas peur et se sentent tous en sécurité, le village à un peu changé, modifié à sa reconstruction, il y a comme eu des modifications depuis mon départ. Sûrement une idée de ce grand fainéant pour protéger notre beau village d'une attaque ennemi.  
C'est bon je suis arrivé, j'ai plus qu'à traverser cette petite forêt et je serai moi aussi au pied de cette stèle où beaucoup trop de noms y sont inscrit. Je doucement j'ai retiré ma capuche.  
Cette silhouette, ces cheveux, j'avais raison il est là… je suis un peu ému, j'ai peur de découvrir de nouveaux noms sur cette pierre. Je suis un peu ému, j'ai peur de découvrir de nouveaux noms sur cette pierre. J'avance doucement j'ai retiré ma capuche.  
Cette silhouette ces cheveux j'avais raison il est là…

**Chapitre I :**

Il est là, enfin, cela fait des heures, des jours, des semaines. Enfin je ne sais plus vraiment depuis combien de temps je marche, je cours, j'essaye d'avancer sans m'arrêter. Épuisé, je pense que ce mot est bien trop faible pour d'écrire mon état de fatigue. Malgré la force et la puissance qui sommeille en moi, je sens bien que mes jambes ont des difficultés à supporter le poids de mon corps. Ma veste est quelque peu déchirée et recousue maladroitement à certains endroits, quelques gouttes rouges dont la couleur ne me rappelle que les malheurs et les pleures sont ancrées dans ma veste, éparpillées un peu partout sur moi. Souvenir des combats croisés sur mon chemin, je les ai battus sans grandes difficultés ces ninjas, même si certains m'ont posé parfois des difficultés, d'autres se sont enfuis à la vue de mon visage, à l'aura de mon chakra.

J'ai dû en traverser des pays, des contrées, des lieux oubliés ou peut-être juste bien cachés. Des paysages beaux par leurs simplicités dont les couleurs varient en fonction des saisons. Si j'avais su dessiner aussi bien que ce ninja de Konoha, je vous aurai rapporté ces paysages sur des feuilles de papier et vous aussi vous auriez pu voir ces paysages figés.  
J'en ai rencontré des gens, tous différents. C'est vrai qu'ils ne m'ont pas toujours voulu que du bien, mais le monde est malheureusement remplit d'ennemis où l'on cherche de vrai amis. Je leur dois tous quelques choses certains m'ont fait grandir, d'autres m'ont appris sans même vraiment le savoir, sans vraiment me parler juste par un simple regard, un sourire, un combat… Ils m'ont appris que l'on n'était jamais sûr de rien et surtout de personne, que les apparences sont souvent trompeuses ! Que l'on possède tous ce masque, cette façade pour nous cacher, nous protéger des autres ou peut-être simplement de nous-même. Même si parfois il est si simple de briser ces faux sourires.  
Je n'ai pas vraiment cessé de voyager pendant ces longues années, m'arrêtant une semaine tout au plus dans ces villages dressés au milieu de nul part. Puis un jour, j'ai pris la décision d'écrire, un peu comme toi qui n'es plus. Évidement mes histoires à moi sont bien différentes des tiennes, malgré que ce soit ton premier roman qui m'est vraiment inspiré. Je vivais donc paisiblement ma vie d'ermite. Même si parfois le regret venait troubler mes nuits.  
Mais ce matin-là, quand j'ai reçu son message un an et trois ans après mon départ, je n'ai pas vraiment hésité. Je suis parti et j'ai couru, nuit et jour sans vraiment m'arrêter sauf par nécessité. J'ai couru à en perdre mon souffle, les idées embrouillées par toutes ces images qui défilaient dans ma tête. Rien ne pouvait m'arrêter et peu importe ce qui se passait, je devais arriver au plus vite. Arriver pour toi.

Ca fait plus d'une semaine que je cours maintenant, je crois que ce qui m'a vraiment permis d'avancer encore, d'avancer sans m'arrêter c'est cette envie de t'aider, de pouvoir te rendre tout que tu m'as donné. Car après tout je te dois tellement, tu es un lien avec mon passé tu m'as permis d'être l'homme et le grand ninja que je suis, alors si aujourd'hui je peux t'aider je le ferais…

Je me souviens après cette guerre, après cette grande guerre avec toutes ces pertes, tous ces pleures et tout ce sang qui avait souillé ces plaines si vertes habituellement, ou ce sable presque blanc sous les rayons brûlants du soleil ; ce sable souillé par cette couleur de malheur, ce rouge qui tâche à vie, qui ne s'enlève pas et cette odeur ! Oui je m'en souviens si bien, malgré l'air pur et la douce brise il y avait quelque chose de lourd et pesant, l'odeur de la mort, des corps qui brûlent avec ce goût métal dans la bouche.  
On avait gagné, on avait réussi mais à quel prix ? Pouvons-nous estimer la perte d'un ami, d'un parent, d'un frère… Les larmes peuvent bien rouler sur les joues, on peut bien bander tout votre corps. La plaie, le vide qui s'est fait en vous ne se refermera peut-être jamais. Ça toi tu l'avais bien compris tu le savais et pourtant.  
Alors on avait tous essayés de se reconstruire, de faire notre deuil en essayant de continuer à vivre, en se disant que toutes ces personnes ne devaient pas avoir données leur vie pour rien. Mais toi, tu avais peut-être perdu plus que tous les autres, comment savoir ton masque à toi est bien plus solide que tous ceux que j'ai pu rencontrer. Pourtant le monde sait que j'en ai brisé, même si parfois j'ai échoué.  
L'hokage nous confiait des missions d'anbu ensemble, elle avait dû faire des équipes de deux à cause de la perte importante de ninja de haut rang.  
Alors on enchaînait les missions ensemble, j'avais appris à me battre à tes côtés. C'était à mon tour de te protéger, toi qui l'avais si souvent fait même au risque de ta propre vie. J'ai appris à te connaître un peu au bord du feu, tu m'as tellement fait progresser, tu m'as tellement appris dans tous les niveaux dans tous les domaines. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui je peux te battre, qui sait la vie est pleine de surprises ! Mais plus ça allait plus les risques que tu prenais étés grands et dangereux pour ta vie, tu te confrontais à la mort, pourquoi ? Je le ne sais pas vraiment, le besoin de te sentir en vie, l'envie d'oublier un instant ce moment que tu ne partages qu'avec la nuit. On était certainement une bonne équipe peut être même la meilleure, certainement la meilleure vu la façon dont les autres anbus nous regardaient en asseyant de savoir qui se cachait derrière ces masques. Mais cela n'a duré que six mois car je suis parti. Je crois que j'avais besoin de m'éloigner de ces terres qui me rappelaient trop souvent la guerre, de ces combats, de ces missions, de ses terres souillées par le liquide rouge.  
Alors l'hokage m'avait laissé partir, sans me retenir, de toute façon j'avais pris ma décision et personne n'aurait pu me faire changer d'avis.  
J'avais pris mes affaires et je m'étais enfui, oui enfui c'est vraiment le bon mot, j'avais fui lâchement, j'avais fui mes amis, ma ville, mon pays, inconsciemment mon passé.  
Il faisait froid ce soir-là, l'hiver était déjà bien entamé tout comme la nuit. J'étais parti par cette route qu'il avait lui aussi emprunté des années auparavant pour fuir mais la différence entre lui et moi, c'est que pour rien au monde je n'aurais renié ce que je laissais derrière moi.

La nuit tombera bientôt et je vois devant moi deux grandes portes se dessiner à l'horizon, un mirage dû à la fatigue ou suis-je vraiment arrivé ? Non je crois que cette fois c'est bon, je vois cette falaise qui me faisait tant rêver quand j'étais jeune et qui me fait toujours rêver aujourd'hui. Après tout je n'ai pas tant vieilli. Ces visages gravés dans la pierre que le temps n'effacera pas, qui ont survécu à la guerre.  
Je mets une capuche sur ma tête pour me cacher des regards et ressors de mon sac ce masque de loup dont les yeux sont entourés de traits oranges, rouges. Ce masque qui avait été le mien, symbole de notre équipe. Je m'avance doucement, mais d'un pas assuré vers les deux grandes portes du village caché. Je passe devant deux gardes, l'un d'eux se lève, prêt à poser une question mais je me mets face à lui, ils virent tout deux mon masque ce qui les fit taire. Je continue mon chemin en sautant de toit en toit, face à moi ce grand bâtiment rouge éclairé par la lune. Je devrais passer voir l'hokage, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me plonger dans de grands discours, de belles phrases, des descriptions, des pourquoi, des comment. De plus je ne pense pas qu'ils m'attendent aujourd'hui. Alors à contre cœur je me dirige vers le bâtiment que je déteste le plus je crois, mais je suppose que tu t'y trouve même si j'ai un petit doute. Je m'arrête un instant devant la porte marquée d'une grande croix rouge. Je glisse dans les couloirs, aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre. Personne ne pourrait me voir, mais j'ai croisé ta route et ton regard vert, j'ai failli sortir de mon ombre avant de me raviser et j'ai laissé ta silhouette m'échapper. J'ai continué mon chemin dans ces grands couloirs blancs cherchant désespérément ta chambre. C'était si silencieux on entendait que le lent bruit des lentes respirations. Je passe devant une porte, ton nom y est inscrit, je frappe, rien, alors j'ouvre et je ne vois personne. Je m'avance un peu, la fenêtre est ouverte, le rideau blanc danse avec le vent. Je ne suis pas vraiment étonné de ne pas te trouver, enfaite j'avais raison tu n'es pas ici. Autant repartir je te retrouverais peut-être face à cette stèle que t'a si souvent retardé. Les yeux rivés sur ce nom proprement rayé entrain de ressasser le passé. Peut-être que ton regard se déposera aussi sur ces noms que tu regrettes de voir marqués sur cette dalle sombre.  
Je traverse le village calme et endormi, ils n'ont pas peur et se sentent tous en sécurité, le village à un peu changé, modifié à sa reconstruction, il y a comme eu des modifications depuis mon départ. Sûrement une idée de ce grand fainéant pour protéger notre beau village d'une attaque ennemi.  
C'est bon je suis arrivé, j'ai plus qu'à traverser cette petite forêt et je serai moi aussi au pied de cette stèle où beaucoup trop de noms y sont inscrit. Je doucement j'ai retiré ma capuche.  
Cette silhouette, ces cheveux, j'avais raison il est là… je suis un peu ému, j'ai peur de découvrir de nouveaux noms sur cette pierre. Je suis un peu ému, j'ai peur de découvrir de nouveaux noms sur cette pierre. J'avance doucement j'ai retiré ma capuche.  
Cette silhouette ces cheveux j'avais raison il est là…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II :**

Voilà ça allait bientôt faire deux semaines que je courais, mais j'ai fini par passer les portes du village de la feuille. A vrai dire il était temps, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu tenir encore longtemps à ce rythme-là. Puis je t'ai retrouvé, enfin !

Je dois dire que maintenant que je te vois ma douleur et ma fatigue sont bien loin.

Je suis là, percher sur la branche d'un de ces grands arbres, je ne pense pas que tu m'aies repéré et pourtant passé inaperçu n'a pas toujours été mon point fort. Je ne suis pas loin juste derrière toi, seule la lumière de la lune me permet de te voir. Tu portes l'un de ces shorts blancs qu'ils donnent à l'hôpital, ton bras et ta jambe gauche sont bandé, tout comme le haut de ton corps, ton bandeau bleu lui aussi a été remplacé par le bandage blanc.

Une mission qui c'est mal passé, il paraît que cela t'arrive souvent depuis mon départ. Moi je pense qu'il se trompe, tu prenais déjà des risques pas vraiment utiles, des risques non mesurés et beaucoup trop dangereux quand nous nous battions ensemble contre l'ennemi souvent puissant, mais j'étais là et t'arrêtais… si possible. Mais plus ça allait plus tes séjours dans les chambres blanches étaient longs et réguliers. C'est dans cette lettre que l'on m'a appris que cette fois, ça aurait pu être fatal. Je m'inquiet pour toi, et c'est pour cela que je suis revenue.

Je n'ai toujours pas bougé, je pense au passé pour essayer de m'encourager. Je dois dire que ton regard me fait peur. Je ne te vois que de dos, mais j'imagine déjà ce portrait dessiné sur ton visage pale, cette expression de lassitude et ce regard vide. '' Vide '' ce mot me donne des frissons tien.  
Ça ne sert à rien que je reste ici, caché par le feuillage vert. Je ne suis pas venu pour te voir sombré dans le noir, aspiré par les abysses et les idées noires.  
Je descends doucement de ma branche sens faire le moindre bruit, je fais doucement glisser mon masque sur mon visage comme s'il pouvait me protéger ou éviter que tu saches que c'est moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, puisque de toute évidence il y a que toi et moi qui le possédons.  
Je marche doucement vers toi, sans faire le moindre bruit mes yeux rivés sur le sol j'évite les feuilles mortes et les petites branches, mon pas est lent et ma respiration un peu tremblante, moi qui me suis si souvent dressé face à l'ennemi, j'ai peur de toi mon ami.

Perdu dans mes propres pensés je me suis arrêté instinctivement à tes côtés, de toute façon je n'aurais pas pu faire un pas de plus puisque l'immense monument se dresse fièrement face à moi.  
Tu es vraiment dans un sale état, à certains endroits le rouge revient prendre sa place sur tes bandages blancs, se sont certainement des plais qui se sont rouvertes malencontreusement mais peut-être que si tu été resté couché il serait toujours blanc, enfin, je pourrais guérir tout ça mais je pense que tu vas refuser. Tu n'as jamais vraiment aimé que l'on t'aide, tu veux toujours être celui qui est soigné en dernier. Tu as toujours pensé que t'a propre vie devait passer après celle de tes amis...  
Le silence s'installe entre nous, je n'ose pas prendre la parole et garde ce silence qui convient si bien à cette nuit sombre, je ne suis pas pressé. Je vais attendre que tu veuilles prendre la parole ou bien te laisser partir si c'est ton choix.

Enfin au bout de plus d'une heure tu pivotes sur ta gauche pour te retrouves face à moi, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps je revois enfin ton visage. Tu ne dis toujours rien, tu poses ta main sur mon masque et me l'enlèves doucement, je baisse le regard comme un enfant coupable qui veut se faire pardonner. Un sourire triste passe sur ton visage si rarement découvert. J'attends que tu prennes la parole. Tu poses le masque sur ma poitrine, je le prends avec ma main droite et l'accroche à ma ceinture. Le regard toujours baissé j'attends que tu parles. Tu relèves ma tête avec deux de tes doigts comme quand j'étais plus petit, et quelques mots s'échappent de ta bouche.

- Alors tu es revenu… Ce n'était pas une question, peut-être une constatation. Sa voix était rauque comme celle que l'on a après une longue nuit. Il ne devait pas avoir parlé depuis plusieurs jours.

- Tu sais il s'inquiète tous pour toi ici. Je me suis repris ma voix était pausé, neutre ne trahissant aucune émotion de ma part.  
- Ils ne devraient pas, des missions qui tourne mal ça arrive à tout le monde et…

Je suis épuisé j'aurais aimé ne pas m'emporte si vite. Mon ton calme et pausé disparait, je lui coupe la parole et reprends avec une voix plus dure.  
- Ça arrive à tout le monde ! Je me retourne pour être dos à lui et me calmer, c'est inutile que je m'énerve. Personne, tu m'entends personne ne fait de mission de rang S en sol c'est… c'est beaucoup trop dangereux alors non cela n'arrive pas à tout le monde.  
- Mais je suis toujours en vie, non ! C'est donc que ce n'est pas si dangereux que cela, ne tant fait pas pour moi.

Il essaye de me ressuer mais c'est inutile, il a toujours très mal menti. Ça au moins ça n'a pas changé.

Je me tourne pour me retrouver à nouveau face à lui.  
- Qu'attends-tu Kakashi, une mission où tu périras pour nous prouver quoi ? Que celle là était belle et bien trop dangereuse ! Tu as manqué de mourir ! Tu es un idiot, prendre tous ces risques ne les ramènera pas, cela n'effacera pas le passé !

Trop tard je me suis énervé les mots ont dépassé ma pensé. Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire ça.  
- Ecoute-moi bien Naruto, je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de ta part alors maintenant repars !

Il se retourne brusquement, fait un pas et je le vois chuter. Ses jambes se dérobent sous le poids de son corps. Je cours rapidement vers lui et le rattrape avant qu'il n'heurte le sol.  
Je l'allonge, il a perdu connaissance rien de bien grave, trop de fatigue, il a peut-être perdu un peu trop de sang aussi. J'arrête ces petites hémorragies en resserrant ces bandages, je le place sur mon dos et le ramène à sa chambre d'hôpital.  
Je passe par la fenêtre, le dépose sur son lit et la couverture blanche sur son corps. Je me pose devant la fenêtre à nouveau le regard sur l'horizon, je me retourne une dernière fois avant de sauter par la fenêtre.  
Je vais me poser sur la tête du quatrième hokage. J'aimais bien venir ici avant, voir le village endormi les quelques lampadaires qui éclairent les rues et celui qui se trouve à l'entrée de Konoha qui clignote irrégulièrement. Je trouve ça reposant d'entendre se calme. Cette journée a plutôt été éprouvante. Le soleil va se lever d'ici quelques heures. Je vais planter ma tente ici pour la nuit courte certes mais c'est déjà mieux que rien. Je m'allonge sur le sol me remémorant cette soirée. Je sens que ça ne va pas être simple.

'' Naruto ! ''

'' Je suis épuisé Kurama. ''  
'' Tu pourrais quand même m'écouter quelques secondes non ! '' S'énerva-t-il, c'est vrai que depuis le début de mon voyage je n'ai eu que peu de temps à lui accordé.

'' Pardonne-moi, que veux-tu me dire ? ''

'' Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec le chakra de l'homme aux cheveux argentés. Et comme tu étais trop occupé à regarder son état physique extérieur qu'intérieur tu n'as rien vue ! C'est bien la peine que je me sois donné tant de mal à t'apprendre la médecine ! ''

'' Je suis fatigué on verra demain hein. Je n'ai fait que de courir alors excusé moi HO grand renard de ne pas avoir pris la peine de regarder son flux de chakra. ''

'' Ça va, ça va pas la peine d'être aussi mauvais. Dort maintenant petit. ''

'' Kurama? ''

'' Hum… ''

'' Tu crois que nous trouverons des réponses ici et que nous pourrons l'aider. ''

'' Vous les humain êtes si compliqué, mais tu as bien réussit à me faire changer moi. '' Son rire rauque raison dans mon esprit.

'' Allé dors maintenant, demain tu vois l'hokage alors tache de ne pas avoir l'air d'un sombre idiot. ''

Très vite la fatigue accumulée eut raison de moi et le sommeil m'emporta.

Les premiers rayons du soleil passent à travers ma toile. Je me lève doucement m'étirant. Mes forces sont revenues rapidement grâce à Kurama. Je me pose à nouveau sur la tête des hokage, m'installant confortablement pour méditer un peu, mon ombre s'allonge face au soleil levant, je pense à ma rencontre avec Tsunade. Quand je pose à nouveau mon regard sur le village de la feuille celui-ci commence doucement à s'agiter. Les commerçants ouvrent leur magasin, les villageois matinaux eux, viennent prendre leur petit déjeuner. En parlant de déjeuner j'ai faim moi.

Je vais faire passer mon ventre après, il faut tout d'abord que je passe voir notre hokage avant que trop de monde ne demande son attention. Je range toutes mes affaires et je me change, ma tenue n'est pas vraiment en bonne état, je sors un rouleau de ma veste fait glisser un peu de mon sang sur les symboles et une tenue toutes propres apparait devant moi. Une veste noire avec un tourbillon rouge sur l'épaule gauche, un pantalon bleu foncé les mollets bandés je ressers mon bandeau autour de ma tête je sais bien que quelques mèches blonde retombe dessus et cache le symbole de la feuille mais bon. Je remets ma capuche et mon masque passé inaperçu devant tous et encore important pour moi.

Je frappe à la porte, j'entends une voix qui me dit d'entrer, je passe le seuil de la porte et m'avance devant le bureau, je m'incline légèrement face l'hokage et me redresse. Elle n'a pas vraiment changé cette fausse jeunesse qu'elle s'oblige à garder, c'est un peu son masque à elle.

Il y a deux anbus à côté d'elle certainement sa garde rapproché. La salle n'a pas vraiment changé non plus et il y a certainement quelques bouteilles de saké qui se baladent dans les tiroirs. Le bureau est rempli de pile de papier, comme toujours elle s'est laissé envahir par les rapports.  
Elle me regarde bizarrement, soit elle ne sait pas que c'est moi, soit c'est moi qui lui fais cet effet-là. Elle regarde ces deux gardes et leur fit signe de partir ce qu'ils firent.  
J'ôte mon masque et abaisse ma capuche laissant mes mèches blondes retomber sur mon visage. J'attends une réaction de sa part mais rien.  
- Hokage-sama, je suis heureux de vous revoir.

- Naruto, je ne t'attendais pas si tôt. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été prévenu de ton arrivée ? Elle se rapproche de moi et me serre dans ses bras j'hésite instant puis répond à son étreinte. Tu m'as manqué a-t-elle ajouté.

Tsunade à toujours était un peu comme ma mère, je lui dois beaucoup aussi, je la serre un peu plus avant de m'éloigner pour la voir à nouveau.

- J'ai fait vite, ton message m'a inquiété. Je suis arrivé avec ma tenu d'anbu ils ne savent pas qui je suis et j'aimerais que tu gardes le secret encore un peu.

- Bien comme tu voudras. Tu as été le voir ?  
- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui ça va aller on va l'aider !

Je lui fis un grand sourire me cela semble inutile. Je m'assoie sur le canapé qui se trouve dans un coin de la pièce et ferme la porte. Je lui tends la main pour qu'elle vienne s'assoir à côté de moi. Je cherche un moment les bons mots pour tenter de la rassurer. Je sais qu'elle tient beaucoup à lui. A la mort de Jiraya il avait été là, il avait un peu pris sa place. Je repris d'une voix douce.

- Tu sais Tsunade, il y a beaucoup de choses qu'on ignore sur lui et surtout moi, je crois. Mais je te promets de tout faire pour l'aider. On va y arriver, je n'échouerais pas cette fois, je ne partirais pas, on va trouver se qui ne va pas, ce qui l'empêche de vivre. Mais je vais avoir besoin de toi, il faut que tu me laisses un accès à tous les dossiers où son nom apparait même son nom d'anbu. Ai confiance en moi on y arrivera ! Je vais demander de l'aide à Sakura et à Saï après tout on était l'équipe 7 !

- Naruto tu n'es pas obligé je sais très bien que…

- Ne te fait pas de souci pour moi. Par contre j'ai vu qu'il y avait un problème dans le flux de chakra de Kakashi tu pourras regarder.

- Bien sûr j'irais dès ce matin. Et prends ça aussi cela te permettra d'avoir accès à tous les dossiers que tu veux, ne le perds surtout pas. Bon, raconte-moi un peu qu'a tu fais pendant ton long voyage ?

- Je te propose de te raconter tout ça ce soir chez moi si tu veux bien me rendre la clé.

- Très bien tien.

- Merci baa-chan et ne t'inquiet pas.

- Naruto cria-t-elle. Je t'interdits de dire sa. Moi qui croyais que tu avais muri.  
Je repose mon masque et remet ma capuche, j'allais partir quand Sakura ouvrit brusquement la porte.

- Tsunade-sama il y a un problème chambre 204 venez vite.

Je regarde l'hokage qui me confirma par un signe de la tête que cette celle de mon sensei.

- Bien j'arrive, suivez nous flamme.

Oui, c'est mon nom d'anbu, elle me l'a trouvé au bord d'un vers de saké aller savoir pourquoi ?  
Alors, on se rendit tous les trois dans la chambre blanche. Sur le chemin elle se retourna plusieurs fois sur moi faisant voler ces beaux cheveux roses. Pourquoi, je sais pas vraiment, soit elle m'avait reconnu ce qui était peu probable, soit c'est ce masque de loup qui l'intrigue et le fait que celui qui le porte s'intéresse à son sensei.

On arrive devant la porte, trois infirmières autour de lui inactif ne sache pas quoi faire face au malade. Un bip régulier venait de cesser, le silence qui règne dans cette chambre ou le bip de la machine disparait petit à petit pour nous indiqué que la vie quitte son corps. Tsunade leur ordonna de partir, elle et Sakura se mirent de chaque côté de l'homme allongé, une aura bleue entre leurs mains elles tentaient plusieurs choses mais cela n'avait pas l'aire de fonctionner.

Je vais m'assoir sur la chaise et me pose face à Kurama qui se balade maintenant librement dans mon esprit

'' Quel était le problème avec son chakra ? ''

Ma voix est dure je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur un grand discours comme il aime le faire.

'' Tu te souviens de la petite grenouille qui te semblait morte. ''

'' Bien sûr j'ai eu un mal fou à la soigner, tu lui avais mis une telle quantité de chakra que celui-ci avait pris le déçu sur le sien et elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. ''

C'est bon j'ai compris on m'a dit que sa dernière mission s'est passée contre des ninjas qui avait une métrise incroyable du chakra. Je fais par de mon idée à Kurama qui confirme.

'' Voilà petit mais cette fois ce n'est plus une grenouille c'est un homme. ''

'' Merci Kurama. Bon je vais aller les aider. ''

Je sors de ma transe, m'approche de Tsunade et lui intime gentiment de me laisser la place en stoppant son flux de chakra et Sakura s'écarte à son tour.

- Allé Kakashi ce n'est pas le moment de nous abandonner.

J'avais dit sa à voix haute pour m'encourager, plusieurs grenouilles y avaient laissé la vie avant que je réussisse.

Je m'entaille le pouce et dessine sur ma main droite un kanji, j'inspire un grand coup et ferma les yeux et tentant de visualiser le chakra de Kakashi. Je fis une longue série de signes doucement pour être sur de ne pas me tromper. Je mélange mon chakra à celui de Kurama une aura violet s'échappa de ma main droite, je la pose sur le torse de mon sensei, je prononce tout bas un mot.

Pendant un moment qui me parut une éternité rien ne se passa puis doucement j'ai senti ma main droite absorber un chakra. Celui-ci apparut blanc dans ma main gauche. Je suis resté comme ça pendant un long moment, une fois finit j'ai emprisonné le chakra dans l'un de mes rouleaux et parti sans un regard pour personne. Je me doutais bien qu'elles allaient vouloir me poser des questions et que Sakura allait finir par deviner que c'était moi.

Je me rends dans ma grande maison près de la forêt, elle avait appartenu à mes parents. C'est un peu comme mon héritage. Elle est pleine de souvenir, d'un passé que je n'ai pas connu, de message que j'avais ignoré ou bien lu rapidement sans essayé de les comprendre.

C'est vrai que j'ai toujours voulut connaîtra mes parents mais j'ai eu peur de ce que j'allais peut-être découvrir. J'espère qu'aujourd'hui j'ai assez grandi pour comprendre vos messages et pour dépasser cette peur.

Je mange des ramens et monte me coucher dans une chambre qui avait dû être la leur, j'ai pas vraiment passé beaucoup de temps dedans trop de souvenir, de joie et d'amours que je ne connaitrais peut-être jamais si trouve. Mais aujourd'hui je suis prêt à percer tout ces mystères, il y a aussi cette lettre que j'avais trouvé et que je n'avais pas ouvert qui est toujours là.  
Tout en pensant à mes parents je sens que je m'endors.

**Chapitre II :**

Voilà ça allait bientôt faire deux semaines que je courais, mais j'ai fini par passer les portes du village de la feuille. A vrai dire il était temps, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu tenir encore longtemps à ce rythme-là. Puis je t'ai retrouvé, enfin !

Je dois dire que maintenant que je te vois ma douleur et ma fatigue sont bien loin.

Je suis là, percher sur la branche d'un de ces grands arbres, je ne pense pas que tu m'aies repéré et pourtant passé inaperçu n'a pas toujours été mon point fort. Je ne suis pas loin juste derrière toi, seule la lumière de la lune me permet de te voir. Tu portes l'un de ces shorts blancs qu'ils donnent à l'hôpital, ton bras et ta jambe gauche sont bandé, tout comme le haut de ton corps, ton bandeau bleu lui aussi a été remplacé par le bandage blanc.

Une mission qui c'est mal passé, il paraît que cela t'arrive souvent depuis mon départ. Moi je pense qu'il se trompe, tu prenais déjà des risques pas vraiment utiles, des risques non mesurés et beaucoup trop dangereux quand nous nous battions ensemble contre l'ennemi souvent puissant, mais j'étais là et t'arrêtais… si possible. Mais plus ça allait plus tes séjours dans les chambres blanches étaient longs et réguliers. C'est dans cette lettre que l'on m'a appris que cette fois, ça aurait pu être fatal. Je m'inquiet pour toi, et c'est pour cela que je suis revenue.

Je n'ai toujours pas bougé, je pense au passé pour essayer de m'encourager. Je dois dire que ton regard me fait peur. Je ne te vois que de dos, mais j'imagine déjà ce portrait dessiné sur ton visage pale, cette expression de lassitude et ce regard vide. '' Vide '' ce mot me donne des frissons tien.  
Ça ne sert à rien que je reste ici, caché par le feuillage vert. Je ne suis pas venu pour te voir sombré dans le noir, aspiré par les abysses et les idées noires.  
Je descends doucement de ma branche sens faire le moindre bruit, je fais doucement glisser mon masque sur mon visage comme s'il pouvait me protéger ou éviter que tu saches que c'est moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, puisque de toute évidence il y a que toi et moi qui le possédons.  
Je marche doucement vers toi, sans faire le moindre bruit mes yeux rivés sur le sol j'évite les feuilles mortes et les petites branches, mon pas est lent et ma respiration un peu tremblante, moi qui me suis si souvent dressé face à l'ennemi, j'ai peur de toi mon ami.

Perdu dans mes propres pensés je me suis arrêté instinctivement à tes côtés, de toute façon je n'aurais pas pu faire un pas de plus puisque l'immense monument se dresse fièrement face à moi.  
Tu es vraiment dans un sale état, à certains endroits le rouge revient prendre sa place sur tes bandages blancs, se sont certainement des plais qui se sont rouvertes malencontreusement mais peut-être que si tu été resté couché il serait toujours blanc, enfin, je pourrais guérir tout ça mais je pense que tu vas refuser. Tu n'as jamais vraiment aimé que l'on t'aide, tu veux toujours être celui qui est soigné en dernier. Tu as toujours pensé que t'a propre vie devait passer après celle de tes amis...  
Le silence s'installe entre nous, je n'ose pas prendre la parole et garde ce silence qui convient si bien à cette nuit sombre, je ne suis pas pressé. Je vais attendre que tu veuilles prendre la parole ou bien te laisser partir si c'est ton choix.

Enfin au bout de plus d'une heure tu pivotes sur ta gauche pour te retrouves face à moi, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps je revois enfin ton visage. Tu ne dis toujours rien, tu poses ta main sur mon masque et me l'enlèves doucement, je baisse le regard comme un enfant coupable qui veut se faire pardonner. Un sourire triste passe sur ton visage si rarement découvert. J'attends que tu prennes la parole. Tu poses le masque sur ma poitrine, je le prends avec ma main droite et l'accroche à ma ceinture. Le regard toujours baissé j'attends que tu parles. Tu relèves ma tête avec deux de tes doigts comme quand j'étais plus petit, et quelques mots s'échappent de ta bouche.

- Alors tu es revenu… Ce n'était pas une question, peut-être une constatation. Sa voix était rauque comme celle que l'on a après une longue nuit. Il ne devait pas avoir parlé depuis plusieurs jours.

- Tu sais il s'inquiète tous pour toi ici. Je me suis repris ma voix était pausé, neutre ne trahissant aucune émotion de ma part.  
- Ils ne devraient pas, des missions qui tourne mal ça arrive à tout le monde et…

Je suis épuisé j'aurais aimé ne pas m'emporte si vite. Mon ton calme et pausé disparait, je lui coupe la parole et reprends avec une voix plus dure.  
- Ça arrive à tout le monde ! Je me retourne pour être dos à lui et me calmer, c'est inutile que je m'énerve. Personne, tu m'entends personne ne fait de mission de rang S en sol c'est… c'est beaucoup trop dangereux alors non cela n'arrive pas à tout le monde.  
- Mais je suis toujours en vie, non ! C'est donc que ce n'est pas si dangereux que cela, ne tant fait pas pour moi.

Il essaye de me ressuer mais c'est inutile, il a toujours très mal menti. Ça au moins ça n'a pas changé.

Je me tourne pour me retrouver à nouveau face à lui.  
- Qu'attends-tu Kakashi, une mission où tu périras pour nous prouver quoi ? Que celle là était belle et bien trop dangereuse ! Tu as manqué de mourir ! Tu es un idiot, prendre tous ces risques ne les ramènera pas, cela n'effacera pas le passé !

Trop tard je me suis énervé les mots ont dépassé ma pensé. Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire ça.  
- Ecoute-moi bien Naruto, je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de ta part alors maintenant repars !

Il se retourne brusquement, fait un pas et je le vois chuter. Ses jambes se dérobent sous le poids de son corps. Je cours rapidement vers lui et le rattrape avant qu'il n'heurte le sol.  
Je l'allonge, il a perdu connaissance rien de bien grave, trop de fatigue, il a peut-être perdu un peu trop de sang aussi. J'arrête ces petites hémorragies en resserrant ces bandages, je le place sur mon dos et le ramène à sa chambre d'hôpital.  
Je passe par la fenêtre, le dépose sur son lit et la couverture blanche sur son corps. Je me pose devant la fenêtre à nouveau le regard sur l'horizon, je me retourne une dernière fois avant de sauter par la fenêtre.  
Je vais me poser sur la tête du quatrième hokage. J'aimais bien venir ici avant, voir le village endormi les quelques lampadaires qui éclairent les rues et celui qui se trouve à l'entrée de Konoha qui clignote irrégulièrement. Je trouve ça reposant d'entendre se calme. Cette journée a plutôt été éprouvante. Le soleil va se lever d'ici quelques heures. Je vais planter ma tente ici pour la nuit courte certes mais c'est déjà mieux que rien. Je m'allonge sur le sol me remémorant cette soirée. Je sens que ça ne va pas être simple.

'' Naruto ! ''

'' Je suis épuisé Kurama. ''  
'' Tu pourrais quand même m'écouter quelques secondes non ! '' S'énerva-t-il, c'est vrai que depuis le début de mon voyage je n'ai eu que peu de temps à lui accordé.

'' Pardonne-moi, que veux-tu me dire ? ''

'' Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec le chakra de l'homme aux cheveux argentés. Et comme tu étais trop occupé à regarder son état physique extérieur qu'intérieur tu n'as rien vue ! C'est bien la peine que je me sois donné tant de mal à t'apprendre la médecine ! ''

'' Je suis fatigué on verra demain hein. Je n'ai fait que de courir alors excusé moi HO grand renard de ne pas avoir pris la peine de regarder son flux de chakra. ''

'' Ça va, ça va pas la peine d'être aussi mauvais. Dort maintenant petit. ''

'' Kurama? ''

'' Hum… ''

'' Tu crois que nous trouverons des réponses ici et que nous pourrons l'aider. ''

'' Vous les humain êtes si compliqué, mais tu as bien réussit à me faire changer moi. '' Son rire rauque raison dans mon esprit.

'' Allé dors maintenant, demain tu vois l'hokage alors tache de ne pas avoir l'air d'un sombre idiot. ''

Très vite la fatigue accumulée eut raison de moi et le sommeil m'emporta.

Les premiers rayons du soleil passent à travers ma toile. Je me lève doucement m'étirant. Mes forces sont revenues rapidement grâce à Kurama. Je me pose à nouveau sur la tête des hokage, m'installant confortablement pour méditer un peu, mon ombre s'allonge face au soleil levant, je pense à ma rencontre avec Tsunade. Quand je pose à nouveau mon regard sur le village de la feuille celui-ci commence doucement à s'agiter. Les commerçants ouvrent leur magasin, les villageois matinaux eux, viennent prendre leur petit déjeuner. En parlant de déjeuner j'ai faim moi.

Je vais faire passer mon ventre après, il faut tout d'abord que je passe voir notre hokage avant que trop de monde ne demande son attention. Je range toutes mes affaires et je me change, ma tenue n'est pas vraiment en bonne état, je sors un rouleau de ma veste fait glisser un peu de mon sang sur les symboles et une tenue toutes propres apparait devant moi. Une veste noire avec un tourbillon rouge sur l'épaule gauche, un pantalon bleu foncé les mollets bandés je ressers mon bandeau autour de ma tête je sais bien que quelques mèches blonde retombe dessus et cache le symbole de la feuille mais bon. Je remets ma capuche et mon masque passé inaperçu devant tous et encore important pour moi.

Je frappe à la porte, j'entends une voix qui me dit d'entrer, je passe le seuil de la porte et m'avance devant le bureau, je m'incline légèrement face l'hokage et me redresse. Elle n'a pas vraiment changé cette fausse jeunesse qu'elle s'oblige à garder, c'est un peu son masque à elle.

Il y a deux anbus à côté d'elle certainement sa garde rapproché. La salle n'a pas vraiment changé non plus et il y a certainement quelques bouteilles de saké qui se baladent dans les tiroirs. Le bureau est rempli de pile de papier, comme toujours elle s'est laissé envahir par les rapports.  
Elle me regarde bizarrement, soit elle ne sait pas que c'est moi, soit c'est moi qui lui fais cet effet-là. Elle regarde ces deux gardes et leur fit signe de partir ce qu'ils firent.  
J'ôte mon masque et abaisse ma capuche laissant mes mèches blondes retomber sur mon visage. J'attends une réaction de sa part mais rien.  
- Hokage-sama, je suis heureux de vous revoir.

- Naruto, je ne t'attendais pas si tôt. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été prévenu de ton arrivée ? Elle se rapproche de moi et me serre dans ses bras j'hésite instant puis répond à son étreinte. Tu m'as manqué a-t-elle ajouté.

Tsunade à toujours était un peu comme ma mère, je lui dois beaucoup aussi, je la serre un peu plus avant de m'éloigner pour la voir à nouveau.

- J'ai fait vite, ton message m'a inquiété. Je suis arrivé avec ma tenu d'anbu ils ne savent pas qui je suis et j'aimerais que tu gardes le secret encore un peu.

- Bien comme tu voudras. Tu as été le voir ?  
- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui ça va aller on va l'aider !

Je lui fis un grand sourire me cela semble inutile. Je m'assoie sur le canapé qui se trouve dans un coin de la pièce et ferme la porte. Je lui tends la main pour qu'elle vienne s'assoir à côté de moi. Je cherche un moment les bons mots pour tenter de la rassurer. Je sais qu'elle tient beaucoup à lui. A la mort de Jiraya il avait été là, il avait un peu pris sa place. Je repris d'une voix douce.

- Tu sais Tsunade, il y a beaucoup de choses qu'on ignore sur lui et surtout moi, je crois. Mais je te promets de tout faire pour l'aider. On va y arriver, je n'échouerais pas cette fois, je ne partirais pas, on va trouver se qui ne va pas, ce qui l'empêche de vivre. Mais je vais avoir besoin de toi, il faut que tu me laisses un accès à tous les dossiers où son nom apparait même son nom d'anbu. Ai confiance en moi on y arrivera ! Je vais demander de l'aide à Sakura et à Saï après tout on était l'équipe 7 !

- Naruto tu n'es pas obligé je sais très bien que…

- Ne te fait pas de souci pour moi. Par contre j'ai vu qu'il y avait un problème dans le flux de chakra de Kakashi tu pourras regarder.

- Bien sûr j'irais dès ce matin. Et prends ça aussi cela te permettra d'avoir accès à tous les dossiers que tu veux, ne le perds surtout pas. Bon, raconte-moi un peu qu'a tu fais pendant ton long voyage ?

- Je te propose de te raconter tout ça ce soir chez moi si tu veux bien me rendre la clé.

- Très bien tien.

- Merci baa-chan et ne t'inquiet pas.

- Naruto cria-t-elle. Je t'interdits de dire sa. Moi qui croyais que tu avais muri.  
Je repose mon masque et remet ma capuche, j'allais partir quand Sakura ouvrit brusquement la porte.

- Tsunade-sama il y a un problème chambre 204 venez vite.

Je regarde l'hokage qui me confirma par un signe de la tête que cette celle de mon sensei.

- Bien j'arrive, suivez nous flamme.

Oui, c'est mon nom d'anbu, elle me l'a trouvé au bord d'un vers de saké aller savoir pourquoi ?  
Alors, on se rendit tous les trois dans la chambre blanche. Sur le chemin elle se retourna plusieurs fois sur moi faisant voler ces beaux cheveux roses. Pourquoi, je sais pas vraiment, soit elle m'avait reconnu ce qui était peu probable, soit c'est ce masque de loup qui l'intrigue et le fait que celui qui le porte s'intéresse à son sensei.

On arrive devant la porte, trois infirmières autour de lui inactif ne sache pas quoi faire face au malade. Un bip régulier venait de cesser, le silence qui règne dans cette chambre ou le bip de la machine disparait petit à petit pour nous indiqué que la vie quitte son corps. Tsunade leur ordonna de partir, elle et Sakura se mirent de chaque côté de l'homme allongé, une aura bleue entre leurs mains elles tentaient plusieurs choses mais cela n'avait pas l'aire de fonctionner.

Je vais m'assoir sur la chaise et me pose face à Kurama qui se balade maintenant librement dans mon esprit

'' Quel était le problème avec son chakra ? ''

Ma voix est dure je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur un grand discours comme il aime le faire.

'' Tu te souviens de la petite grenouille qui te semblait morte. ''

'' Bien sûr j'ai eu un mal fou à la soigner, tu lui avais mis une telle quantité de chakra que celui-ci avait pris le déçu sur le sien et elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. ''

C'est bon j'ai compris on m'a dit que sa dernière mission s'est passée contre des ninjas qui avait une métrise incroyable du chakra. Je fais par de mon idée à Kurama qui confirme.

'' Voilà petit mais cette fois ce n'est plus une grenouille c'est un homme. ''

'' Merci Kurama. Bon je vais aller les aider. ''

Je sors de ma transe, m'approche de Tsunade et lui intime gentiment de me laisser la place en stoppant son flux de chakra et Sakura s'écarte à son tour.

- Allé Kakashi ce n'est pas le moment de nous abandonner.

J'avais dit sa à voix haute pour m'encourager, plusieurs grenouilles y avaient laissé la vie avant que je réussisse.

Je m'entaille le pouce et dessine sur ma main droite un kanji, j'inspire un grand coup et ferma les yeux et tentant de visualiser le chakra de Kakashi. Je fis une longue série de signes doucement pour être sur de ne pas me tromper. Je mélange mon chakra à celui de Kurama une aura violet s'échappa de ma main droite, je la pose sur le torse de mon sensei, je prononce tout bas un mot.

Pendant un moment qui me parut une éternité rien ne se passa puis doucement j'ai senti ma main droite absorber un chakra. Celui-ci apparut blanc dans ma main gauche. Je suis resté comme ça pendant un long moment, une fois finit j'ai emprisonné le chakra dans l'un de mes rouleaux et parti sans un regard pour personne. Je me doutais bien qu'elles allaient vouloir me poser des questions et que Sakura allait finir par deviner que c'était moi.

Je me rends dans ma grande maison près de la forêt, elle avait appartenu à mes parents. C'est un peu comme mon héritage. Elle est pleine de souvenir, d'un passé que je n'ai pas connu, de message que j'avais ignoré ou bien lu rapidement sans essayé de les comprendre.

C'est vrai que j'ai toujours voulut connaîtra mes parents mais j'ai eu peur de ce que j'allais peut-être découvrir. J'espère qu'aujourd'hui j'ai assez grandi pour comprendre vos messages et pour dépasser cette peur.

Je mange des ramens et monte me coucher dans une chambre qui avait dû être la leur, j'ai pas vraiment passé beaucoup de temps dedans trop de souvenir, de joie et d'amours que je ne connaitrais peut-être jamais si trouve. Mais aujourd'hui je suis prêt à percer tout ces mystères, il y a aussi cette lettre que j'avais trouvé et que je n'avais pas ouvert qui est toujours là.  
Tout en pensant à mes parents je sens que je m'endors.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III :**

'' Naruto ! Allé lèves toi petit. ''

'' Hum Kura laisse moi me reposer encore un peu. ''

'' Tu t'es largement assez reposé comme ça lèves toi ou bien c'est moi qui te lève. Ton invité ne va pas tarder et tu n'as toujours rien fait. ''

Hola Kura ! Je ferais bien de me lever avant que lui ne le fasse. Je crois je n'aurais jamais pensé ça avant mais j'ai vraiment besoin de lui. Même si on a souvent des différends, j'ai réussi à lui faire changer un peu d'avis sur les hommes. Il m'aide souvent et m'a permis de progresser, ses longues années d'expérience m'ont permis d'apprendre tant de choses que je ne pourrais jamais lui rendre tous ce qu'il m'a donné. Aujourd'hui il n'y a plus de barrières entre lui et moi, je le laisse même parfois me contrôler tout en gardant une petite marge de sécurité.

'' Dit c'est bien de pensée tout ça mais tu ferais mieux de t'activer ! ''

'' Oui oui j'y vais c'est bon. '' Il lit même mes pensées mais bon moi aussi. Lui et moi on ne fait qu'un aujourd'hui.

Je me lève et c'est vrai que la maison n'est pas vraiment prête pour accueillir Tsunade. Allé c'est parti je fais un clone qui ressemble à un jeune blond les yeux marron habillé en tenue de civile et je l'envoie faire les courses pour le repas de ce soir. Il ne me reste que deux heures avant qu'elle n'arrive. Je crée deux nouveaux clones, un qui reste à l'étage et un autre qui s'occupe du salon. Celui de l'étage ouvre tous les volets, aère un peu les chambres et passe le ballait. Il y a une grande chambre surement celle de mes parents celle où j'ai passé la nuit et une immense salle de bain à droite, ces deux pièces peuvent communiquer entre elle par une porte. Et à gauche il y a une autre chambre surement m'était-elle destinée, un bureau tout aussi grand que les autres pièces. Et tout au bout de ce long couloir dont les murs sont parsemées de cadres photos ou simplement de mots, des phrases écrites à l'encre sur ces murs pourpres il y a cette pièce qui est fermée ne possédant aucune serrure. J'aurais pu forcer la porte mais c'est comme tout le reste de cette maison je l'ai plus évité qu'autre chose d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais vraiment pris le temps de regarder les photos de lire ces mots. Je dois dire que j'ai un peu peur de découvrir tout ce bonheur j'ai peur de m'attacher à ces visages que je n'ai jamais vraiment vue c'est plus facile de les ignorer que de les affronter. Mais aujourd'hui je suis prêt, je veux savoir, je veux connaitre leur histoire, il faudrait peut-être que je commence par cette lettre pauser sur la table de chevet près du lit. Mais là je n'ai pas vraiment le temps. Je sens que mes clones ont bientôt fini le ménage la maison sens déjà moins le renfermé. Je descends en bas là aussi il y a des photos des grands portraits certains sont même peints sur les murs. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'y attarder mais je le ferai.  
Tien les course sont là parfait. Heureusement que je sais faire des clones sa me rend vraiment service.  
Je me rends dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas, je ne vais pas lui faire des ramens mais plutôt une spécialité du pays de la nuit.  
Ce n'est pas vraiment compliqué à faire c'est une petite mamie qui me l'a apprise, je me souviens bien d'elle, elle me disait toujours il y a pas besoin de grand-chose pour combler les vides il y a pas besoin des machines pour avancer il y a juste besoin de chose simple. Elle me faisait bien rire. En même temps j'ai toujours pensé que quelque part elle n'avait pas tort.

Allé je sors différentes fleurs enfaite il y a pratiquement que des fleurs dans ce plat avec des petites boulettes de viandes blanches il me faut au moins une bonne heure pour préparer ça mais avant je vais mettre le saké au frais. J'invite Tsunade quand même si je ne lui donne pas du saké elle va me défigurer.

Au bout d'heure j'ai fini le plat, je me change vite fait une chemise blanche un jean noir je remets mes cheveux malgré que se soit inutiles ses cheveux sont indomptables et pourtant cela fait vingt et un ans que je me bats avec. J'entends quelqu'un frappe à la porte ça doit être elle.

J'ouvre la porte, c'est la première fois que j'invite quelqu'un ici c'est un peu étrange.  
La porte s'ouvre sur une belle et grande femme tenant dans sa main gauche une bouteille de saké elle ne changera donc jamais

- Naruto !  
- Tsunade-sama je lui souris chaleureusement et la fis entrer.  
Je la laisse poser ses affaires où elle le souhaite pendant que je vais éteindre le feu sous mes petites boulettes de viande. Quand je me retourne vers elle pour lui parler je la vois le regarde figé devant le salon. On aurait dit qu'elle voyait des choses qui m'étaient invisibles un sourire nostalgique sur le visage et le regard triste. Je m'approche d'elle la secouant un peut pour la faire revenir dans notre monde.

- Tsunade ça va ?

- Oui ne t'inquiet pas. Dit donc ça sent drôlement bon ici.

- Tu avais la tête ailleurs on aurait dit que tu voyais d'autres personnes ! Hum je t'ai fait une spécialité du pays de la nuit et j'ai dit saké. Je sors la bouteille du frigo pour lui montré avec une petite pointe de fierté.

- Oui, c'est cette maison elle me rappelle beaucoup de souvenir… Bien fait moi gouté ça ! Elle se pose dans le canapé comme si elle l'avait toujours fait et comme un geste habituel elle pose c'est pied sur la table en soufflant comme pour marquer la fin d'une journée éprouvante. J'apporte deux assiettes et le couvert sur un plateau que je pose négligemment sur la table.

- Tu étais déjà venu ici ? C'est vrai que je suis un peu étonné par ce qu'elle m'a dit avant et par son attitude. On prend chacun notre assiette et commençons à manger.

- Bien sur, la maison de tes parents était un lieu de rendez-vous, de regroupement. Ta mère adorait préparer des repas pour tout ce petit monde, il y avait toujours du monde ici.

J'avoue que là je suis un peu étonné par ce qu'elle me dit mais j'ai envie dans savoir plus sur mes parents alors je crois que c'est le bon moment pour moi.

- Vraiment, je ne savais pas et qui venais ?

- Moi, Jiraya, Teuchi qui débâtait pendant des heures avec ta mère sur le temps de cuisson des ramens, Mikoto qui était la meilleure amie de ta mère mais aussi la mère de Sasuke. Rin, Obito, Kakashi les élèves de Minato, Shikaku qui fuyait sa femme de toutes les façons possible et imaginable, Sakumo qui était le meilleur ami de ton père. Ils adoraient parler des meilleurs techniques qui existaient. Et d'autres personnes que je ne connaissais pas vraiment mais c'était souvent nous quand même. Malheureusement beaucoup de ces personnes ne sont plus de ce monde.

J'écoute Tsunade parler de ce temps que je n'ai pas connue, je vois bien qu'elle ne parle plus vraiment elle se remémore plutôt un temps oublié, elle me parle de mes parents de leur habitude de leurs amis je la vois sourire en me racontant toutes les choses étranges qui pouvaient se passer ici… chez moi maintenant. Je vois bien aussi c'était profonde tristesse qu'il y a en elle, parlé de toutes ces personnes qui sont partie aujourd'hui n'est pas vraiment facile pour elle mais je crois que malgré tout cela lui fait du bien et plaisir. J'imagine dans ma tête toutes ces personnes parler, rire, jouer, ce disputer et peut-être pleurer parfois. J'imagine les souvenirs de Tsunade.

- Tu sais Naruto la dernière fois que je suis venue ici, Jiraya et Minato parlaient du nom qu'ils allaient te donner lui et Kushina ici même sur ce canapé, Mikoto et Kushina comparaient la taille de leur ventre dans la cuisine d'ailleurs si je me souviens bien c'est Mikoto qui avait le plus gros, Kakashi mangeait des ramens sur la table à manger. C'est Minato qui m'avait fait revenir plutôt de ma mission pour la grossesse de ta mère c'était une semaine avant ta naissance, une semaine ce n'était pourtant pas grand chose…

Elle avait cessé de parler pendant un court instant puis avait repris son long récit qui me permettait de découvrir la vie de mes parents, j'écoute avec attention ne voulant rater aucunes de ses histoires, aucunes de ses phrases, aucuns de ses mots. Elle me parla de cette immense peinture sur le mur du salon que l'on voit dès que l'on entre dans la maison, c'est ma mère qui l'avait faite, elles les représentaient eux et leurs meilleurs amis dans une prairie avec de magnifiques arbres aux feuilles roses pâles. J'appris aussi que tout ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur le mur n'était pas forcément fait par eux, que tous ceux qui étaient assez proches du couple et qui passaient le seuil de la porte avaient le droit de marquer ce qu'ils désiraient sur les murs je compris par la suite que tout ça, toutes ces photos tous ces mots m'était destiné pour que je puisse connaitre leur histoire. Qu'il allait falloir que je lise entre les lignes pour comprendre, enfin c'est-ce que me dit Tsunade. Elle parla comme ça pendant deux bonnes heures s'arrêtant pour manger et boire.

- Je suis désoler Naruto je parle je parle mais tu devais me raconter ton voyage. Par ailleurs ton repas était délicieux. Naruto je ne te pensais pas aussi bon cuisiner.

- Ne tant fait pas Tsunade j'ai pris plaisir à t'écouter et puis cela m'a permis d'en apprendre plus au sujet de mes parents et je te remercie pour ça. Ha c'est une spécialité du pays de la nuit je suis content que tu aimes.

- Hé bien tu parles comme un grand homme maintenant cela me fait vieillir tout ça. Tes parents seraient fiers de toi Naruto soit en sur.  
- Tu es déjà vieille Tsunade baba-chan. Dis-je avec un air blasé.

- Tsss… on verra quand tu auras mon âge. Le pays de la nuit vraiment tu as été si loin.

- Oui je ne suis pas allé plus loin derrière ce village caché il y a une immense chaine de montagne, on ne voit même pas le sommet tellement elles sont hautes. Certaine légende raconte qu'un homme des neiges qu'ils appellent Yéti y vivrait et que tous ceux qui s'y sont aventuré un peu trop loin ne sont jamais revenus. Je me suis promis de revenir et de traverser ses montagnes. Mais on m'avait parlé du pays blanc qui ne se trouve pas trop loin alors je m'y suis rendu puis… Je continue à lui raconté mon voyage dans tous ces lieux dont on lui avait déjà parlé ou quelle avait eu la chance de visiter. La nuit était maintenant vraiment bien entamée et je débarrasse la table en lui proposant un café chose qu'elle accepta.  
Elle aussi c'était levé et revisitait ces pièces, elle s'arrêta devant un tableau en liège où plusieurs objets ou photos y sont accrochés avec des punaises. Elle décrocha deux petites clochettes qui attirèrent mon attention en entendant leur son cristallin.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandé je en me retournant.

- Ce sont les clochettes de Minato, aucun de ses élèves n'a jamais réussi à les lui prendre au plus grand regret de Kakashi qui mettait son ingéniosité à toutes épreuves juste pour les toucher du bout des doigts. Je souris à l'image de mon sensei se battant contre mon père pour les avoir.

Je pose les tasses sur la table et m'approche d'elle. Ce tableau en liège n'est pas ordinaire tout ce qui est accrocher est en rapport avec l'équipe de Kakashi enfin plutôt celle de mon père. Il y a une photo de leur équipe comme la mienne ou Kakashi et notre sensei et moi, Sakura, Sasuke sommes les élèves. Les équipiers de Kakashi sont tous les deux de bon élèves on dirait. Il y a une jeune fille que je ne connais pas et que je n'ai jamais vue et cette Uchiha contre qui Kakashi s'est battu lors de la dernière grande guerre. On n'a jamais su ce qui s'était vraiment passé entre eux. Quand nous somme arrivé Kakashi était évanouie tout son uniforme était déchiré, brulé… Et lui l'Uchiha il avait un kunai à trois pics qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main gauche et un bandeau frontal à l'effigie de Konoha posé sur son cœur. Il n'était pas encore mort Sakura tenta de le soigner pour qu'on puisse l'interroger mais il la repoussa on décida de le ramener à la feuille mais il mourut le visage figé et serein qui ne convenait pas vraiment à la situation pendant le voyage de retour. Son corps avait été ramené au village et son nom raillé de la stèle alors que tant d'autres y avaient été ajoutés. Il y avait plein d'autres photos d'eux souriant, se battant, épuisé par les missions et aussi quelques objets les clochettes, un kunai ressemblant fortement à celui que tenait l'Uchiha avant sa mort il y avait aussi un masque étrange qui ressemble à un masque de plongée, une trousse de soin pas comme les autres et un magnifique petit sabre blanc.

- Kakashi… Je suppose que tous ces objets ont une signification pour cette équipe.

- Oui tu as tout à fait raison ce kunai appartenait à Minato, ça c'était à Obito sa protégeait ces yeux car il ne possédait pas encore le sharingan, ça c'est une boite de soin qui appartenait à Rin elle leurs donnait des formes étranges disant qu'elles étaient plus pratiques et ce sabre était à Sakumo il l'avait légué à Kakashi à sa mort mais il était venu l'accroché ici à la mort Minato.  
Je me rendis compte à quel point la vie de Kakashi n'avait pas été facile. Il avait perdu son père jeune si j'ai bien compris, il avait l'air de passer beaucoup de temps chez mes parents c'était peut-être devenu un peu sa famille mais ils étaient mort eux aussi il a perdu Obito son équipier qu'il avait cru mort. Je connais cette douleur moi aussi mais Kakashi à vue bien trop de mort dans sa jeunesse mais cette jeune fille brune qui doit être Rin ou est-elle ?  
- Et sa coéquipière où est-elle ?

- Personne ne le sait, Kakashi et elle était partie faire une mission, il avait dû la blesser gravement pour lui sauver la vie. Il était parti au village chercher du secours quand nous somme arrivé elle n'était plus là il y avait que les corps ennemis qui gisaient sur le sol. On l'a donc déclaré morte bien qu'on n'ait jamais revu son corps. Kakashi s'en est voulu de l'avoir abandonné et il s'est retrouvé définitivement seul s'enferment dans un monde où personne n'avait accès on a essayé de l'aide mais c'était sans succès. Il s'est alors jeté à corps perdu dans les missions et est passé très vite un anbu renommé que tous craignaient. Sarutobi a stoppé son ascension dans l'anbu et la mit sensei il n'avait jamais eu d'élèves avant vous ayant recalé tous les autres.

- Alors c'est ça la vie de Kakashi sensei…

- Oui enfin la partie que nous connaissons, tu sais Naruto tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ça je sais bien que pour toi fouillé le passé est angoissant la preuve tu n'as jamais regardé cette maison, sa détresse va passer avec le temps.

- Je suis revenu pour sa, pour lui ! Je ne le laisserais pas tomber ! On va l'aider toi moi l'équipe 7. Avec la clé que tu m'as donnée on l'aidera. On va trouver ce qu'on ne sait pas. J'aimerais que tu mènes de ton côté des recherches sur cette Rin. Tsunade regarde moi, il va s'en sortir demain j'irais voir Sakura.

Je la pris dans mes bras délicatement et elle si blottie j'étais un peu plus grand qu'elle maintenant.

- Naruto, tu sais il ne me reste que lui c'est la dernière personne qui comme moi a fini ces soirées dans cette maison il y a plus que lui. Mais je ne veux pas que ce que tu puisses découvrir te blesse toi aussi alors fait bien attention à toi.

- Ne te fait pas de souci pour moi, tout va bien se passer et peu importe ce que je peux découvrir j'accepterais la vérité même si celle-ci fait peur ou mal. Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze et je changerais les guerres en paix, les cœurs meurtris en cœurs joyeux. Le mal est partout autour de nous mais nous devons l'accepter, apprendre à vivre avec à le combattre, à voir le bon côté de chaque défaite. On y arrivera crois moi Tsunade.

Et comme elle l'avait fait quand j'étais plus petit, je l'embrasse doucement sur le front. Elle me serre un peu plus et s'écarte de moi me regardant sans dire un mot. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi elle peut bien penser mais le sourire qui illumine son visage pourtant triste me rassure.

- Je ferais des recherches sur Rin. Kakashi devrait avoir le droit de sortir dans trois jours, son état de santé s'est amélioré rapidement après ton intervention qui d'ailleurs…

- Je ne te dirais rien ou plutôt je ne te dirais rien pour le moment.  
Je retourne vers la cuisine et verse du café dans une bouteille que je lui tends.  
- Pourquoi me donnes-tu ça ?  
- Je te donne ça et ça lui dis-je en lui envoyant une grosse dose de chakra. Car il est cinq heures et demie du matin et que tu dois bientôt aller travailler Godaime.

J'éclate de rire en voyant son visage se décomposer et son regard se tourné vers l'horloge du four.

- Quoi !? Sitôt mon dieu je sens que cette journée va être interminable. Merci pour le café Naruto je pense que je vais y aller finir ma nuit sur mon bureau comme ça je n'aurais pas à partir de chez moi. Je te remercie pour tout Naruto.

- De rien allé va, je passerais te voir cette après-midi et si jamais tu as des missions dit le moi, je suis tout t'a ta disposition.

Bon elle est partie et je dois dire que tout ce que j'ai appris me trouble un peu. Je remonte la haut dans la chambre et m'assois sur le lit, cette fois je n'ai pas ignoré toutes les photos et pour la première fois je les ai regardé. Et comme hier mon regard retombe sur cette enveloppe ou mon nom est marqué au stylo bleu. Je la prends doucement comme si elle pouvait se briser dans l'instant entre mes mains, je passe une de mes mains au-dessus comme pour deviner les mots qu'elle pouvait contenir, je commence à l'ouvrir puis un plein milieu j'hésite j'arrête mon geste et la peur de savoir me saisit à nouveau.

'' Aller petit ! ''

La voix de Kurama me fit sursauter tout en me redonnant du courage et je finis par ouvrir entièrement l'enveloppe.

Je sors son connu aussi doucement que possible comme si mes parents y avaient déposé une bombe.  
Je suis un peu surpris je m'attendais à une lettre mais j'ai plutôt des lettres ou un grand roman à voir, une photo de mes deux parents y est agrafé en haut à gauche de la première feuille. Je les feuillettes toutes un peu. Cette enveloppe contient dix feuilles écrient recto-verso, il y a aussi une clé en forme de kunai et d'étrange seau de dessiner sur les trois dernières pages.  
Je m'allonge confortablement dans le lit prêt à lire ses lettres.

Naruto

_ Si tu lis cette lettre aujourd'hui c'est que moi et ta mère Kushina n'avons pas survécu mais…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV**** :**

_Naruto _

_ Si tu lis cette lettre aujourd'hui c'est que moi et ta mère Kushina n'avons pas survécu mais… Mais ne pense pas que nous t'avons laissé seul Naruto. Ne pense pas une seule seconde que nous t'avons abandonnée._

_Je suppose que tu sais déjà qui je suis Minato Namikaze, le Yondaime Hokage, l'éclaire jaune de Konoha. Certains te diront d'être fière du nom que tu portes, d'autres te diront que tu ne le mérite pas (il y a des gens qui ne comprennent pas, mais ne les écoute pas mon fils), prend garde, ce nom n'est pas apprécié de tous, il est taché par le sang qu'il a fait couler, certains changeront de regard sur toi. Mais n'oublie pas tous les amis que tu avais de le connaitre ce nom. Ne change pas Naruto reste celui que tu es, ne devient pas quelqu'un d'autre pour plaire aux autres._

_Ne te cherche pas de famille Namikaze tu es le dernier comme moi je l'étais avant ton arrivé et n'en sois pas triste._

_J'ai énormément de chose à te dire, à te raconter et si peu de papier et d'encre pour tout t'écrire, tout t'expliquer._

_Je ne sais pas quelle âge tu as aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu, qui tu es, ce que tu fais, mais sache que je suis fière de toi !_

_J'aimerais que tu relises ces lettres quand tu seras plus vieux car ton regard sur le monde n'est peut-être pas encore assez large pour comprendre tous ce que moi et ta maman allons te dire._

_Cette lettre ne sera pas lue par ta mère, c'est une idée à moi elle te dira peut-être que ce n'est pas une bonne idée (comme l'idée de t'écrire des lettres, elle dit que c'est idiot, mais elle a peur, peur que j'ai raison. Elle connaît tout comme moi les dangers d'être ninja surtout pour nous) mais je veux qu'on te laisse tous les deux un message personnel qui ne sera partagé qu'avec toi._

_Les autres lettres nous les avons écrient ensemble, et il y a aussi beaucoup de choses sur nous dans la maison les photos, les mots c'était déjà comme ça avant mais depuis que l'on sait que tu vas arriver les murs se remplissent. Je préfère les mots là ou ta mère préfère les photos, on s'exprime tous à notre manière c'est tout._

_A vrai dire je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai eu cette idée puisque nous nous disons tout et que je vais certainement lui dire tout ce que je vais t'écrire._

_Je vais te parler un peu de moi dans cette lettre mais si tu veux en apprendre plus sur moi demande à Jiraya, Kakashi, Rin ou Tsunade elle pourra te raconter pas mal de chose sur moi et même sur Kushina._

_Tout d'abord tu dois savoir qu'on est un mois avant ta naissance enfin si tu es bien né à la date prévue le 10 Octobre._

_Je crois que ce jour a forcément été le plus beau de ma vie peu importe ce qui a pu ce passé. Je rêvé toutes les nuits de ta naissance et du jour où je verrais ta petite tête, tous nos amis me disent un peu trop papa poule avant l'heure et mes élèves ne veulent même plus d'entrainement avec moi sous prétesque que je suis trop gentil et pas assez violent, soi-disant je m'attendris ! N'importe quoi._

_Mais c'est en voyant des ninjas gravement blessé venir dans mon bureau que j'ai réalisé à quel point la vie d'un ninja et dangereuse, c'est en repensant à toutes ces guerres que j'ai réalisé que m'a vie pouvait s'effacer brusquement et en même temps si facilement. Alors je ne voulais pas que si ma vie venait à mettre enlevé avant ta naissance, je ne voulais pas te laisser dans l'ignorance. Ta mère déteste que je pense ainsi et pourtant si tu lis cette lettre aujourd'hui c'est que j'ai eu raison._

_Je ne sais pas si tu as vu la photo que j'ai accrochée au début, elle est assez récente, avant elle était accrochée sur le frigo, je sourie toujours en passant devant j'espère qu'elle peut te faire sourire toi aussi._

_Tu sais d'où vient ton nom Naruto, bon oui il vient d'un plat de ramens, plat que j'adore et que ta mère cuisine extrêmement bien. Mais il vient surtout de Jiraya. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as déjà vue mais tu connais au moins son nom. C'était mon sensei quand j'étais jeune. Je suppose que tu l'as rencontré car c'est lui qui avait la clé de la maison et qui devait te la donner quand il le jugerait nécessaire bien que je lui avais posé certaines conditions. Fait attention à lui quand même certains de ses livres ne sont pas très net, mais Jiraya est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire qui pourra t'apporter beaucoup. Nous l'avons choisi moi et ta mère comme ton parrain._

_He bien il a écrit un livre que tu as peut-être eu la chance de lire '' Les chroniques d'un ninja caractériel '' et le héros de ce livre ce nomme Naruto, j'adore ce personnage, sa façon d'être et de penser bien sûr je n'espère pas que tu lui ressembles en tout point mais je serais heureux de savoir que tu partages certaines de ses opinions certains de ses points de vue._

_Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, j'essaye de m'imaginer tes questions, tes angoisses, tes peurs._

_J'aimerais te demander pardon pour ne plus être auprès de toi, pour ne pas avoir pu te protéger, te féliciter pour tes exploits. Je sais que si Kushina n'est pas à tes côtés aujourd'hui c'est que j'ai dû faire de toi un Jinchûriki car tu es un Uzumaki, car tu es mon fils, car j'ai confiance en toi et que tu es le sauveur de ce village mais les gens ne seront peut-être pas le reconnaître. Kushina déteste l'idée de faire de toi le prochain réceptacle de Kyûbi mais elle sait tout comme moi qu'il n'y a que toi qui peux le supporter si elle venait à perdre la vie pendant ta naissance._

_Alors je suis désolé si ton enfance se résume à la solitude, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te protéger moi-même. Mais tu dois savoir que tu n'as jamais été seul Naruto. Peu importe où je me trouve aujourd'hui je veille sur toi tout comme ta maman. Tu dois savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui te protégeait dans l'ombre. Je sais à quel point les gens peuvent être méchant mais j'espère qu'il réussit à t'épargner les coups même si les gens peuvent agresser et blesser par un simple regard._

_Je ne sais pas si tu es devenu un ninja mais si tu l'es, soit juste les gens tuent car quelque part on les a tué. La violence n'engendre que la violence. La mort ne résout pas les problèmes Naruto._

_J'aimerais te dire tellement de chose, j'aimerais pouvoir répondre à toutes tes questions. J'espère que cette lettre t'a permis dans savoir un peu plus sur moi ton père._

_J'ai confiance en toi Naruto je suis sûr que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu changeras la gens._

_Jiraya m'a dit un jour que j'étais l'enfant d'une prophétie que je ramènerais la paie dans ce monde. Malheureusement je ne pense pas avoir réussi mais c'est à toi que je transmette cette lourde tâche tout comme mon sensei la fait. Car cette prophétie n'est pas pour moi mais pour nous et aujourd'hui elle est à toi !_

_Tu dois te poser encore beaucoup de questions, sur la porte au fond du couloir, la clé en forme de kunai. Dans les prochaines lettres._

_ Je t'aime Mon Fils. Ton père Minato_

Je viens juste de finir cette première page, ma lecture souvent interrompue par des images défilant dans ma tête, des questions bouillant dans mon esprit.

Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel et mes yeux se ferment malgré l'envie de continuer à lire ces mots. J'ai ressenti tellement d'émotion en les lisant. Bien que j'aie eu la chance de te voir un court instant papa, je suis heureux que tu mets laissé ces lettres. Mais elle a donné naissance à de nombreuses questions. Je fais passer mes doigts sans interruption sur cette photo que tu m'as laissé les couleurs ont l'égerment ternie mais vos sourires la rendent lumineuse.

Tu as raison cette photo me fait sourire comme elle le faisait pour toi.

Jiraya son nom revient plusieurs fois dans tes phrases et mon regard but dessus. J'aimerais tellement qu'il soit encore parmi nous, qu'il puisse me parler de toi, mais lui aussi est partie il a donné sa vie tout comme toi pour son village. Vous êtes tous les deux parties en me laissant vos espoirs, vos rêves, vos combats. Je ramènerais la paix dans le monde ninja pour vous.

Je me demande quand même qui est cette personne à qui tu as confié ma protection quand j'étais petit. J'essaye de me souvenir de me rappeler de ces nuits noirs dans le froid où je rejoignais ma petite maison, j'essaye de ma rappelé qui était cette personne qui faisait fuir parfois les dangers qui s'approcher trop près de moi. J'ai toujours cru que c'était une personne qui avait pitié de moi mais apparemment non.

'' Kurama pourquoi cela te fait rire ? Tu sais qui c'est ? ''

'' Bien sûr ! Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te dire quelque chose, si cette personne n'a jamais voulu se montrer comme ton protecteur je ne dirais rien. ''

'' Tsss c'est toujours comme ça t'arrange toi ! Depuis quand respecte-tu l'intimité d'une personne ! ''

'' Naruto voyons c'est toi qui m'as appris et qui s'est battu pour j'ai du respect envers ton espèce tu ne vas pas me le reprocher. ''

'' Tu as raison, je chercherais cette personne moi-même. ''

Je commence vraiment à avoir très faim, réveil par le gargouillis de mon ventre je me demande bien quelle heure il peut-être, je me suis endormi que…

'' Quelques heures '', gronda Kura dans mon esprit.

'' Quoi. '' Je remets ma veste rapidement dévale les escaliers et regardes l'heure, quinze heures trente. J'ai vraiment dormi autant ! Non mais ce n'est pas vrai.

Je dois aller voir Tsunade bien que je préférerais me remettre à la lecture de mes lettres.

Je sors de la maison habillée de ma tenue de ninja noir, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre ma capuche. Je ne sais pas trop ce que peuvent penser les gens de moi. Je marche d'un pas lent, la tête baissée je passe entre les gens comme une ombre, personne ne me reconnait mon chakra est brouillé mon visage est caché. Je m'assoie sur un tabouret du comptoir et demande six bols de ramens.

- Six bols et bien vous n'avez pas peur jeune homme. S'exclama une voix en face de moi, non je n'ai pas peur. Il me fait sourire je réponds naturellement.

- Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé vos ramens, personne n'égale votre cuisine dans le monde entier Teuchi.

Il a l'aire surpris, qui ne le serait pas un inconnu s'assoit à son comptoir et connaît son nom. Je fais glisser ma capuche le long de mes cheveux. Son visage se décompose littéralement et je ris cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri ainsi. Il se mit à sourire bêtement et pose sa main puissante sur mon épaule.

- Naruto tu es revenu !

- Oui tes ramens me manquaient trop.

- Evidement, allé je t'offre tes six bols. Tu vas rester j'espère ?

- Je te remercie mais je suis obligé de refuser, tu ne vas tout de même pas m'offrir six bols et puis ça me fait plaisir de dépenser mon argent pour de bonnes choses. Normalement oui pour un bon moment.

- Et bien Naruto depuis quand refuse-tu que je t'offre des ramens ? Je t'offre trois bols ou tu vas les manger ailleurs ! Vu la tête que tu fais je suppose que tu n'es pas vraiment revenue pour mes ramens.

- Dans ce cas j'accepte. Oui c'est vrai, mais parlons d'autre chose.

- Bien comme tu veux. Manger ça, ça va te faire du bien.

- Merci.

- Tu es ici depuis combien de temps ?

- Je suis arrivé avant-hier soir. J'habite maintenant dans la maison de mes parents.

Je lui jette un petit regard pour voir sa réaction à l'annonce de mes parents. Mais rien de plus qu'un petit sourire nostalgique sur son visage. J'aimerais bien en apprendre plus mais je dois me rendre chez Tsunade.

- Je suis désolé Teuchi, je dois aller voir l'hokage. Je pose l'argent sur la planche de bois usé par les clients et remet ma capuche.

- Tu devrais l'enlever, les gens seraient heureux de te savoir de retour toi le ninja qui les a tous sauvé.

- Tu as surement raison mais je préfère la garder.

Sur le chemin vers le bureau de l'hokage je repense à ce que m'a dit Teuchi. Alors en entrant dans le grand bâtiment rouge j'ai abaissé ma capuche noire et laissé place à mes cheveux blonds. Je monte les escaliers, je traverse les couloirs et les regards sont les mêmes, entre surprise et joie. Les gens s'arrêtent pour être sûr que c'est moi mais je continue mon chemin vers Tsunade.

Comme une mauvaise habitude j'entre sans frapper dans son bureau, il y a personne étrange ! Une pile de papier s'effondre comme une tour et le visage de la blonde endormi derrière sa protection que lui offrent ses murs de papier se dévoile devant moi.

Je ramasse toutes les feuilles tombées à terre et les reposes sur le bureau je m'assoie sur le fauteuil qui se trouve entre elle et ce qui lui serre d'oreiller géant pour le moment. Je pose mes pieds sur deux tas de papier. J'attends un peu et rien ne se passe, elle n'a pas l'aire d'avoir ressenti ma présence. J'ai remarqué depuis le début qu'un anbu de sa garde rapproché se trouve dans le coin à gauche du plafond, il m'a surement reconnue c'est pour ça qu'il ne réagit pas.

J'en ai marre d'attendre je crée dans ma main gauche une petite boule d'eau suiton qui lui arriva sur le visage.

- Non ! Je ne dors pas ! Dit-elle juste avant de me voir, elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer mais une fois son regard assombri je décide de m'écarter un peu. Je tiens à la vie quand même.

- Bonjours Tsunade-sama.

- Naruto ! C'est toi qui m'as fait ça ! Tu vas le regrette nous sommes dans un bureau et toi tu joues à l'eau.

- Oui mais toi tu dors.

Ho je n'aurais peut-être pu m'abstenir de dire ça. Trop tard je ferais mieux de me bouger avant que ce point ne me tombe dessus. Je dois dire que mes entrainements avec Kurama m'ont été bénéfiques je me déplace très rapidement. Sa vitesse n'est plus aussi impressionnante qu'avant c'est peut-être dû à l'âge, je vais éviter de lui dire ça.

- Quelle rapidité Naruto, tu as fait d'énormes progrès. Mais je suppose que tu n'es pas venue me voir pour me regarder travaillé.

- Merci, de toute évidence non je veux te parler de plusieurs choses mais avant… Je dirige mon regard dans le coin où se trouve son anbu.

- Ha je vois, anbu, vous pouvez disposer merci.

Une fois celui-ci partie je reprends se pourquoi je suis venue.

- Merci, je viens te voir pour plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord je voulais savoir si tu avais eu le temps de faire quelques recherches sur Rin, car j'ai lu la lettre de mon père et son nom apparait une fois.

- Oui, tu vois le gros dossier rouge là-bas, il contient tous ce que j'ai pu trouver sur elle. Je pense qu'il y a des choses inintéressantes je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de regarder. Alors tu t'es décidé à l'ouvrir cette lettre.

- Oui enfin j'ai lu que la lettre de mon père pour le moment l'enveloppe contient une dizaine de lettres donc. Merci je vais les prendre et regarder tout ça ce soir. Je voulais aussi savoir si tu n'avais pas quelques missions à faire le temps que Kakashi sort de l'hôpital.

- En parlant de Kakashi, il est retombé dans le coma. Non ne proteste pas c'est inutile je ne te l'ai pas dit car je viens de l'apprendre il y a une heure à peine.

- Kakashi est de nouveau dans le coma, je dois aller le voir je peux peut-être faire quelque chose.

- C'est inutile Naruto, Sakura y est déjà et tu ne pourras rien faire il est épuisé c'est tout, donne-lui du repos. Des missions pour le moment non je n'ai rien pour toi. Mais comme je vois que tu as décidé d'enlever ta capuche et ton masque, j'aimerais bien que tu ailles à l'école où Iruka enseigne, il sera heureux de te voir et ça va motiver tous ces jeunes de voir le grand ninja du monde ninja. Enfin si tu n'as rien à faire bien sûr.

- Oui tu as raison ça va me changer les idées je vais y aller maintenant avant que ça ferme et qu'il n'y est plus personne.

Je saute par la fenêtre je suis un peu abasourdi, il est retombé dans le coma ce n'est pas normal. Tout aurait dû bien se passer. Je marche dans les rues vers l'école, sa ferme dans une heure à dix-huit heures. Je reprends ce chemin que j'ai si souvent pris pour aller sur les bancs de l'école. Je ne peux pas m'empêche de me demander qui était cette personne dont parle mon père. J'aurais peut-être dû en parler à l'hokage.

Les gens me regardent bizarrement, ah oui j'ai enlevé ma capuche c'est pour ça. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur leur regard ni même de leur parlé je réponds à leurs bonjours comme une machine réglée en faisait un petit signe de la main.

Je traverse l'école, les couloirs sont vides et silencieux à croire qu'aucune classe n'est présente dans ce grand bâtiment. Les élèves sont très sages cette année un peu trop même. J'ai toujours pensé qu'être ninja ne s'apprenait pas assis sur une chaise. Même si plus jeune j'ai regretté de ne pas avoir suivi certains cours, mon point de vue sur l'apprentissage n'a pas vraiment changé.

Tien il y a du bruit dans cette salle au bout du couloir, exactement la même que la mienne.

J'écoute un peu avant d'entrée je veux être sûr de ne pas me trompé de salle non plus. On dirait bien qu'Iruka n'a pas vraiment gagné en autorité sur ses élèves, ha c'est marrant quand même, tien ils apprennent le jutsu de métamorphose.

'' Dit moi petit tu ne comptes pas suivre son cours de derrière la porte. ''

'' C'est bon Kurama j'y vais. ''

Allé je prends une grande respiration et frappe à la porte. Tien il y a plus un bruit maintenant.

- Entré !

Pas la peine de crié comme ça ce n'est pas ma faute s'il n'a jamais eu d'autorité. Allé un grand sourire et j'ouvre la porte.

- Bonjours.

On dirait qu'ils voient tous un fantôme, je ne suis pas mort non plus. Puis tous ce silence me met mal à l'aise. Je passe ma main derrière ma tête. C'est vraiment un tic ridicule mais je fais toujours sa quand je suis gêné.

- Naruto, tu es revenu !

- Et oui Sensei. Je m'incline un peu devant lui, je comme l'impression que ça va lui donner de l'autorité que c'est élève sache qu'il était mon sensei.

- Que fais-tu ici ? L'école n'a jamais été ton lieu préféré.  
- C'est sûr mais vous, vous êtes l'une des personnes que je préfère et que je suis sûr de trouver ici.

Je pense vraiment ce que je viens de dire, Iruka est ma première famille je lui dois beaucoup c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu créer des liens avec les autres. Il n'a pas vraiment changé tout comme cette salle : il a toujours sa cicatrice sur le nez, il s'est un peu laissé pousser la barbe ce qui le rend un peu plus sévère, quelques rides au-dessus du front. Cette salle non plus n'a pas changé toujours ces mêmes bureaux avec les mêmes gravures les mêmes écriteaux. Il y a toujours le même genre d'élève ceux qui sont bons au premier rang. Ceux qui suivent les cours et qui aiment bien parler de temps en temps au deuxième et ceux qui ne savent pas vraiment ce qui font ici sont tout au fond. Ils sont tous deux par table sauf un petit garçon les cheveux brin, les yeux noisette. Lui aussi est tout au fond il regarde par la fenêtre il s'en fout complètement que je sois ici, alors que tous les autres sont en admiration devant moi.

- He bien Naruto ça me fait plaisir ce que tu me dis. Viens t'assoir je suis en train de voir s'ils savent faire le jutsu de métamorphose.

- Avec plaisir. Je prends une chaise qui se trouve près de la porte et me place derrière le bureau comme Iruka.

- Bien les enfants, vous êtes prêt. Faites de votre mieux Naruto et là pour vous voir exécuté une de ces meilleures techniques alors ne le décevait pas. Vous allez devoir effectuer un jutsu de métamorphose de mon apparence.

Hein mais qu'est qui dit ! N'importe quoi, enfin si ça peut les motiver à faire de leur mieux il a raison je suis pressé de voir leur compétence.

Les six premiers élèves sont déjà tous passé et ils ont tous très bien réussit cette épreuve malgré le stresse de certain bien visible ils s'en sont tous très bien sorti. Iruka prend des notes sur son petit cahier rouge lui n'a pas l'air d'être toujours de mon avis. Enfin c'est un prof moi j'y connais pas grand-chose.

- Aller à toi Neya.  
Elle s'approche timidement de nous.

- Métamorphose.

Son jutsu était parfait, sa maîtrise du chakra est impressionnante pour son âge elle ressemble à Sakura sauf qu'elle se débrouille encore mieux qu'elle.  
- Bravo Neya tu as très bien réussi je te félicite.

- Mer..merci monsieur Uzumaki.

Monsieur Uzumaki sa me vieillit vraiment ça.

Et ils avaient continué à nous faire des doubles d'Iruka sans cesse. Il y en avait vraiment qui sortait du lot. Des petits sur doué qui faisait ces exercices sans le moindre problème et il y en avait d'autres qui avaient des difficultés leurs doubles ne tenaient pas debout ou n'arrivait pas toujours à prendre une autre apparence que la leur. Alors je leur donne des petits conseils.

On a fini il nous en reste plus qu'un le dix-septième et le dernier. Ha mais oui c'est cette enfant le petit brin.

- Taku ! Taku !

- Iruka sensei pourquoi vous criait mon nom comme ça ! cria-t-il.

Il est marrant il me fait penser un peu à moi à son âge.

- Je ne criai pas je t'appelle c'est à ton tour.

- Je m'en fous, vous n'avez cas me mettre un zéro de toute façon je ne sais pas faire cette technique.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Taku, vient ici.

Je le vois marcher vers nous à contre cœur, ses camardes le regardent bizarrement, il y en a même un qui va lui faire un croche pied. Il l'a pas vue, mais il est aveugle ou quoi !  
Je me déplace en un éclair jusque à lui et le rattrape avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

- Ca va petit ?

Ce regard noir et méprisant, pourquoi ? Tien son regard s'adouci.

- Merci Monsieur.

- De rien, allé transforme-toi en Iruka.

Je vais me rassoir à côté d'Iruka qui me sourit.

- Métamorphose.

Rien ne se passe et pourtant son chakra est parfait comment ça fait qu'il ne réussisse pas. Tous les enfants se mettent à rire, il se moque de lui pourtant ce n'est pas le seul a échoué ! Je jette un regard à Iruka qui regard ces enfants d'un aire désolé. Le petit baisse les yeux et repart s'assoir à sa table. Mais je l'attrape par le bras.

- Attends part pas comme ça. Il y a pas de raison que tu n'y arrive pas. Viens.

Je place ces mains comme il faut. Je me mets face à lui un genou à terre pour être à sa hauteur.  
- Regarde métamorphose ! Une dizaine d'Iruka nous entoure avec en plus un autre Taku.

- Aller à ton tour.

Je fais disparaitre tous les doubles.

- Métamorphose !

Un double de lui-même apparu c'est déjà mieux mais je suis sûr qu'il peut mieux faire…

Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn nnngggggggggggggg. La sonnerie l'école et finit et lui il est déjà partie dans quelques minutes ils seront tous partie.

Je les regarde tous partir en courant un peu étonné on dirait qu'ils sortent d'une salle de torture et que si ils ne font pas assez vite on va les garder.

- Tu crois quoi Naruto, tu étais comme eux avant.

- Si tu le dis sensei. Tu as de très bons élèves.

- Oui tu as raison mais je m'inquiet un peu pour Taku, je suis sûr que tu as vue comme moi son chakra est…

- Est très fluide oui il devrait réussir cette technique facilement.

- Enfin s'il y avait que ça il est comme Dan, ils sont inséparables ces deux-là mais Taku et très réservé ses parents sont morts pendant la guerre. Tout comme ceux de Dan. Et ils sont à l'orphelinat des Hyuga construit par Hinata.

- Mort pendant la guerre…

Ces mots ont un gout amer dans ma bouche. Moi qui suis vu comme un sauveur pour certains je n'ai pas pu empêcher ça.

- Bon allé vient manger chez moi. Tu vas me raconter ce qui t'est arrivé et surtout qu'est qui t'a fait revenir ici dans notre beau village.

J'ai envie de refuser son invitation, j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi et de me noyer dans leurs mots dans leurs lettres. Mais son sourire et sa joie m'empêchent de refuser. J'aimerais aller voir Kakashi aussi j'irais le voir ce soir tempi. Alors je le suis dans les rues je ne suis jamais allé chez lui enfin je crois.

Je dois dire que c'est plutôt joli et simplement décoré, un petit jardin, une petite maison.

Je suis un peu surpris il ne m'a pas prévenu il a une femme à croire que pour lui ce n'est qu'un petit détail. Elle s'appelle Chizu c'est une belle femme il faut l'avoué. Elle n'est pas très grande, brune, de beaux yeux bleus elle porte une petite robe blanche qui lui va très bien. Si j'ai bien compris ce n'est pas un ninja.

Elle se dit honorée par ma présence ce qui me gêne un peu je n'ai que vingt et un ans et toutes ses marques de respect envers moi me vieillissent de vingt ans. Le repas se passe très bien je leur raconte mon voyage, ils me racontent leur petite vie paisible qui va être bouleversée par l'arrivée d'un petit bou. Hé oui Chizu est enceinte ça me fait plaisir pour eux. La nuit commence à tomber et le repas est fini. La brune est partie.

- Vous devez avoir pleins de choses à vous dire je vous laisse.

Elle peut rester je n'ai pas grand-chose à cacher. Mais elle décide de partir et aucun de nous deux la retient. On est assis dehors il ne fait pas encore trop froid le ciel et dégagé il fera beau demain. Je n'ai pas envie de troubler ce silence mais je vois bien qu'Iruka veut me parler de plusieurs choses.

- Que veux-tu me demander Iruka ?

- Serais-tu capable de lire dans les pensées. Plaisante-t-il.

- Bien sûr que non il n'est pas nécessaire de lire dans les pensées pour voir que tu veux me demander quelque chose.

- Tu as raison. Tu nous as parlé de ton voyage mais tu ne m'as pas dit. Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

- Kakashi… C'est pour lui que je suis revenu et un peu pour moi aussi.

- Oui j'aurais dû m'en douter. Nous n'arrivons pas à le faire sortir de sa bulle. Mais toi tu peux y arriver il y a pas de doute ! J'ai confiance en toi !

- Merci Iruka sensei. Je vais devoir partir j'ai encore des choses à faire et il se fait tard. Si jamais tu as besoin de moi à l'académie dit le moi.

- Je m'en souviendrais Naruto merci et bonne soirée.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui suis proposé de revenir l'aider. J'ai pleins de choses à faire Rin que je ne connais pas du tout il faut que j'en découvre plus sur elle. Kakashi comment vais-je faire pour l'aider ? Et puis mes parents je dois lire leur lettre. Puis il y a cette enfant Taku il m'intrigue, il me fait de la peine j'aimerais bien pouvoir l'aider. Enfin je verrais tout ça plus tard pour le moment ce qui compte le plus c'est lui, Kakashi, pour le reste je verrais plus tard.

Mon retour dans le village se fait doucement petit à petit je reprends ma place. Tout le monde me voit comme un héros ici. Ils me reconnaissent tous alors qu'au prochain coin de rue j'aurais déjà oublié leur visage. Mais je n'ai encore rencontré aucune personne que je connaisse vraiment.

Et surtout personne de l'équipe sept.

Mes pas me guident jusqu'à l'hôpital ma destination finale. Il y a plus personne à cette heure-là, les couloirs sont sombres et froids. Il y a plus aucun bruit si ce n'est le bip régulier des machines électriques.

Je suis face à ta chambre tu dois dormir à cette heure-là pas besoin de frappé. J'ouvre la porte, la pièce et éclairé par la lumière de la lune qui est pleine aujourd'hui.

Mais elle aussi elle est là, assise sur une chaise la tête posée sur ton lit elle te tient fermement ta main en espérant que tienne sert la sienne.

J'hésite à faire demi-tour et à repartir mais à quoi bon pourquoi fuir encore une fois. Mon retour se propage partout dans le village elle sera au courant demain si elle ne l'est pas déjà.

Alors je m'approche doucement du lit, Tsunade avait raison je ne peux rien faire pour toi, il y a que toi qui puisses ouvrir tes yeux.

Je vous regarde tous les deux et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Il y a un autre lit vide juste à côté. Je m'approche de Sakura cela fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vue elle à un peu changé et je me demande si sa vie a autant changé que celle d'Iruka même si j'en doute. Je la prends doucement dans mes bras et la dépose sur le lit vide, je dépose les draps blancs sur son corps et m'assois à ses côtés.

- Je suis désolé d'être partie aussi longtemps. Murmurai-je.

Je passe ma main dans ces longs cheveux roses, et retourne auprès de Kakashi en prenant la place de Sakura.

Je suis assis ici depuis un long moment maintenant ils dorment tous les deux profondément. J'ai beaucoup repensé à la conversation que j'ai eu avec Tsunade sur toi j'essaye de comprendre de déchiffrer tes silences. Mais rien ne me vient, même pas une explication.

Je me lève, je crois que je vais partir il est trad maintenant, je jette un dernier regard sur toi et tes cheveux argenté puis me dirige vers Sakura, je me baisse l'embrasse sur le front et me dirige vers la porte..

- Tu pars encore une fois.

Cette voix, j'enlève ma main de la poignée et me retourne ses cheveux rose brille dans le noire.

- Sakura.. Je pensais que tu dormais.

- Et moi je croyais que tu ne reviendrais jamais.

Je m'approche d'elle, elle est assise sur le bord du lit la tête baissé, elle se redresse brusquement et se jette dans mes bras en murmurant mon nom. Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elle n'a pas perdu sa force. Je sens mon épaule gauche humidifier. Ces larmes ne cessent pas de couler le long de ses joues.

- C'est fini Sakura maintenant je suis là et je ne repartirais pas.

Je m'assois sur le lit, elle s'assoie sur moi son visage toujours noyé dans mon épaule. Je la berce doucement jusqu'à ce que ses pleure cessent.

- Ne repart plus jamais Naruto. Je n'ai plus que toi.

- Je te le promets.

Je l'éloigne un peu de moi pour voir son visage, je passe ma main sur ses joues pour sécher ses larmes. Elle me sourit. J'adore son sourire.

- Tu crois qu'il va sans sortir, tu crois qu'il va se réveiller qu'on va réussir à l'aider.

- Oui on va l'aider, ensemble.

- J'ai tellement peur qu'on le perde lui aussi. Naruto j'aimerais savoir, c'est toi qui l'as sauvé la dernière fois, c'est toi l'anbu Flamme.

- Oui c'était moi. Ne me pose pas de question, pas pour le moment s'il te plaît.

- Comme tu veux.

- Aller repose toi maintenant. Reste ici toi moi je vais rentrer chez moi.

Je me lève et la dépose sur le lit prêt à partir mais je sens une pression s'exercer sur mon poignet.

- Non, reste, reste avec moi s'il te plaît.

Je retourne sur mes pas. M'assoie à ses côtés elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule droite je l'entour de mon bras droit.

- Merci d'être revenu.

- Dors maintenant je veille sur vous et je ne partirais pas.

Elle s'allonge sur le lit, je lui donne la main pour lui confirmer ma présence.

Demain sera une longue journée.

**Chapitre IV**** :**

Naruto

Si tu lis cette lettre aujourd'hui c'est que moi et ta mère Kushina n'avons pas survécu mais… Mais ne pense pas que nous t'avons laissé seul Naruto. Ne pense pas une seule seconde que nous t'avons abandonnée.

Je suppose que tu sais déjà qui je suis Minato Namikaze, le Yondaime Hokage, l'éclaire jaune de Konoha. Certains te diront d'être fière du nom que tu portes, d'autres te diront que tu ne le mérite pas (il y a des gens qui ne comprennent pas, mais ne les écoute pas mon fils), prend garde, ce nom n'est pas apprécié de tous, il est taché par le sang qu'il a fait couler, certains changeront de regard sur toi. Mais n'oublie pas tous les amis que tu avais de le connaitre ce nom. Ne change pas Naruto reste celui que tu es, ne devient pas quelqu'un d'autre pour plaire aux autres.

Ne te cherche pas de famille Namikaze tu es le dernier comme moi je l'étais avant ton arrivé et n'en sois pas triste.

J'ai énormément de chose à te dire, à te raconter et si peu de papier et d'encre pour tout t'écrire, tout t'expliquer.

Je ne sais pas quelle âge tu as aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu, qui tu es, ce que tu fais, mais sache que je suis fière de toi !

J'aimerais que tu relises ces lettres quand tu seras plus vieux car ton regard sur le monde n'est peut-être pas encore assez large pour comprendre tous ce que moi et ta maman allons te dire.

Cette lettre ne sera pas lue par ta mère, c'est une idée à moi elle te dira peut-être que ce n'est pas une bonne idée (comme l'idée de t'écrire des lettres, elle dit que c'est idiot, mais elle a peur, peur que j'ai raison. Elle connaît tout comme moi les dangers d'être ninja surtout pour nous) mais je veux qu'on te laisse tous les deux un message personnel qui ne sera partagé qu'avec toi.

Les autres lettres nous les avons écrient ensemble, et il y a aussi beaucoup de choses sur nous dans la maison les photos, les mots c'était déjà comme ça avant mais depuis que l'on sait que tu vas arriver les murs se remplissent. Je préfère les mots là ou ta mère préfère les photos, on s'exprime tous à notre manière c'est tout.

A vrai dire je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai eu cette idée puisque nous nous disons tout et que je vais certainement lui dire tout ce que je vais t'écrire.

Je vais te parler un peu de moi dans cette lettre mais si tu veux en apprendre plus sur moi demande à Jiraya, Kakashi, Rin ou Tsunade elle pourra te raconter pas mal de chose sur moi et même sur Kushina.

Tout d'abord tu dois savoir qu'on est un mois avant ta naissance enfin si tu es bien né à la date prévue le 10 Octobre.

Je crois que ce jour a forcément été le plus beau de ma vie peu importe ce qui a pu ce passé. Je rêvé toutes les nuits de ta naissance et du jour où je verrais ta petite tête, tous nos amis me disent un peu trop papa poule avant l'heure et mes élèves ne veulent même plus d'entrainement avec moi sous prétesque que je suis trop gentil et pas assez violent, soi-disant je m'attendris ! N'importe quoi.

Mais c'est en voyant des ninjas gravement blessé venir dans mon bureau que j'ai réalisé à quel point la vie d'un ninja et dangereuse, c'est en repensant à toutes ces guerres que j'ai réalisé que m'a vie pouvait s'effacer brusquement et en même temps si facilement. Alors je ne voulais pas que si ma vie venait à mettre enlevé avant ta naissance, je ne voulais pas te laisser dans l'ignorance. Ta mère déteste que je pense ainsi et pourtant si tu lis cette lettre aujourd'hui c'est que j'ai eu raison.

Je ne sais pas si tu as vu la photo que j'ai accrochée au début, elle est assez récente, avant elle était accrochée sur le frigo, je sourie toujours en passant devant j'espère qu'elle peut te faire sourire toi aussi.

Tu sais d'où vient ton nom Naruto, bon oui il vient d'un plat de ramens, plat que j'adore et que ta mère cuisine extrêmement bien. Mais il vient surtout de Jiraya. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as déjà vue mais tu connais au moins son nom. C'était mon sensei quand j'étais jeune. Je suppose que tu l'as rencontré car c'est lui qui avait la clé de la maison et qui devait te la donner quand il le jugerait nécessaire bien que je lui avais posé certaines conditions. Fait attention à lui quand même certains de ses livres ne sont pas très net, mais Jiraya est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire qui pourra t'apporter beaucoup. Nous l'avons choisi moi et ta mère comme ton parrain.

He bien il a écrit un livre que tu as peut-être eu la chance de lire '' Les chroniques d'un ninja caractériel '' et le héros de ce livre ce nomme Naruto, j'adore ce personnage, sa façon d'être et de penser bien sûr je n'espère pas que tu lui ressembles en tout point mais je serais heureux de savoir que tu partages certaines de ses opinions certains de ses points de vue.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, j'essaye de m'imaginer tes questions, tes angoisses, tes peurs.

J'aimerais te demander pardon pour ne plus être auprès de toi, pour ne pas avoir pu te protéger, te féliciter pour tes exploits. Je sais que si Kushina n'est pas à tes côtés aujourd'hui c'est que j'ai dû faire de toi un Jinchûriki car tu es un Uzumaki, car tu es mon fils, car j'ai confiance en toi et que tu es le sauveur de ce village mais les gens ne seront peut-être pas le reconnaître. Kushina déteste l'idée de faire de toi le prochain réceptacle de Kyûbi mais elle sait tout comme moi qu'il n'y a que toi qui peux le supporter si elle venait à perdre la vie pendant ta naissance.

Alors je suis désolé si ton enfance se résume à la solitude, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te protéger moi-même. Mais tu dois savoir que tu n'as jamais été seul Naruto. Peu importe où je me trouve aujourd'hui je veille sur toi tout comme ta maman. Tu dois savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui te protégeait dans l'ombre. Je sais à quel point les gens peuvent être méchant mais j'espère qu'il réussit à t'épargner les coups même si les gens peuvent agresser et blesser par un simple regard.

Je ne sais pas si tu es devenu un ninja mais si tu l'es, soit juste les gens tuent car quelque part on les a tué. La violence n'engendre que la violence. La mort ne résout pas les problèmes Naruto.

J'aimerais te dire tellement de chose, j'aimerais pouvoir répondre à toutes tes questions. J'espère que cette lettre t'a permis dans savoir un peu plus sur moi ton père.

J'ai confiance en toi Naruto je suis sûr que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu changeras la gens.

Jiraya m'a dit un jour que j'étais l'enfant d'une prophétie que je ramènerais la paie dans ce monde. Malheureusement je ne pense pas avoir réussi mais c'est à toi que je transmette cette lourde tâche tout comme mon sensei la fait. Car cette prophétie n'est pas pour moi mais pour nous et aujourd'hui elle est à toi !

Tu dois te poser encore beaucoup de questions, sur la porte au fond du couloir, la clé en forme de kunai. Dans les prochaines lettres.

Je t'aime Mon Fils. Ton père Minato

Je viens juste de finir cette première page, ma lecture souvent interrompue par des images défilant dans ma tête, des questions bouillant dans mon esprit.

Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel et mes yeux se ferment malgré l'envie de continuer à lire ces mots. J'ai ressenti tellement d'émotion en les lisant. Bien que j'aie eu la chance de te voir un court instant papa, je suis heureux que tu mets laissé ces lettres. Mais elle a donné naissance à de nombreuses questions. Je fais passer mes doigts sans interruption sur cette photo que tu m'as laissé les couleurs ont l'égerment ternie mais vos sourires la rendent lumineuse.

Tu as raison cette photo me fait sourire comme elle le faisait pour toi.

Jiraya son nom revient plusieurs fois dans tes phrases et mon regard but dessus. J'aimerais tellement qu'il soit encore parmi nous, qu'il puisse me parler de toi, mais lui aussi est partie il a donné sa vie tout comme toi pour son village. Vous êtes tous les deux parties en me laissant vos espoirs, vos rêves, vos combats. Je ramènerais la paix dans le monde ninja pour vous.

Je me demande quand même qui est cette personne à qui tu as confié ma protection quand j'étais petit. J'essaye de me souvenir de me rappeler de ces nuits noirs dans le froid où je rejoignais ma petite maison, j'essaye de ma rappelé qui était cette personne qui faisait fuir parfois les dangers qui s'approcher trop près de moi. J'ai toujours cru que c'était une personne qui avait pitié de moi mais apparemment non.

'' Kurama pourquoi cela te fait rire ? Tu sais qui c'est ? ''

'' Bien sûr ! Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te dire quelque chose, si cette personne n'a jamais voulu se montrer comme ton protecteur je ne dirais rien. ''

'' Tsss c'est toujours comme ça t'arrange toi ! Depuis quand respecte-tu l'intimité d'une personne ! ''

'' Naruto voyons c'est toi qui m'as appris et qui s'est battu pour j'ai du respect envers ton espèce tu ne vas pas me le reprocher. ''

'' Tu as raison, je chercherais cette personne moi-même. ''

Je commence vraiment à avoir très faim, réveil par le gargouillis de mon ventre je me demande bien quelle heure il peut-être, je me suis endormi que…

'' Quelques heures '', gronda Kura dans mon esprit.

'' Quoi. '' Je remets ma veste rapidement dévale les escaliers et regardes l'heure, quinze heures trente. J'ai vraiment dormi autant ! Non mais ce n'est pas vrai.

Je dois aller voir Tsunade bien que je préférerais me remettre à la lecture de mes lettres.

Je sors de la maison habillée de ma tenue de ninja noir, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre ma capuche. Je ne sais pas trop ce que peuvent penser les gens de moi. Je marche d'un pas lent, la tête baissée je passe entre les gens comme une ombre, personne ne me reconnait mon chakra est brouillé mon visage est caché. Je m'assoie sur un tabouret du comptoir et demande six bols de ramens.

- Six bols et bien vous n'avez pas peur jeune homme. S'exclama une voix en face de moi, non je n'ai pas peur. Il me fait sourire je réponds naturellement.

- Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé vos ramens, personne n'égale votre cuisine dans le monde entier Teuchi.

Il a l'aire surpris, qui ne le serait pas un inconnu s'assoit à son comptoir et connaît son nom. Je fais glisser ma capuche le long de mes cheveux. Son visage se décompose littéralement et je ris cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri ainsi. Il se mit à sourire bêtement et pose sa main puissante sur mon épaule.

- Naruto tu es revenu !

- Oui tes ramens me manquaient trop.

- Evidement, allé je t'offre tes six bols. Tu vas rester j'espère ?

- Je te remercie mais je suis obligé de refuser, tu ne vas tout de même pas m'offrir six bols et puis ça me fait plaisir de dépenser mon argent pour de bonnes choses. Normalement oui pour un bon moment.

- Et bien Naruto depuis quand refuse-tu que je t'offre des ramens ? Je t'offre trois bols ou tu vas les manger ailleurs ! Vu la tête que tu fais je suppose que tu n'es pas vraiment revenue pour mes ramens.

- Dans ce cas j'accepte. Oui c'est vrai, mais parlons d'autre chose.

- Bien comme tu veux. Manger ça, ça va te faire du bien.

- Merci.

- Tu es ici depuis combien de temps ?

- Je suis arrivé avant-hier soir. J'habite maintenant dans la maison de mes parents.

Je lui jette un petit regard pour voir sa réaction à l'annonce de mes parents. Mais rien de plus qu'un petit sourire nostalgique sur son visage. J'aimerais bien en apprendre plus mais je dois me rendre chez Tsunade.

- Je suis désolé Teuchi, je dois aller voir l'hokage. Je pose l'argent sur la planche de bois usé par les clients et remet ma capuche.

- Tu devrais l'enlever, les gens seraient heureux de te savoir de retour toi le ninja qui les a tous sauvé.

- Tu as surement raison mais je préfère la garder.

Sur le chemin vers le bureau de l'hokage je repense à ce que m'a dit Teuchi. Alors en entrant dans le grand bâtiment rouge j'ai abaissé ma capuche noire et laissé place à mes cheveux blonds. Je monte les escaliers, je traverse les couloirs et les regards sont les mêmes, entre surprise et joie. Les gens s'arrêtent pour être sûr que c'est moi mais je continue mon chemin vers Tsunade.

Comme une mauvaise habitude j'entre sans frapper dans son bureau, il y a personne étrange ! Une pile de papier s'effondre comme une tour et le visage de la blonde endormi derrière sa protection que lui offrent ses murs de papier se dévoile devant moi.

Je ramasse toutes les feuilles tombées à terre et les reposes sur le bureau je m'assoie sur le fauteuil qui se trouve entre elle et ce qui lui serre d'oreiller géant pour le moment. Je pose mes pieds sur deux tas de papier. J'attends un peu et rien ne se passe, elle n'a pas l'aire d'avoir ressenti ma présence. J'ai remarqué depuis le début qu'un anbu de sa garde rapproché se trouve dans le coin à gauche du plafond, il m'a surement reconnue c'est pour ça qu'il ne réagit pas.

J'en ai marre d'attendre je crée dans ma main gauche une petite boule d'eau suiton qui lui arriva sur le visage.

- Non ! Je ne dors pas ! Dit-elle juste avant de me voir, elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer mais une fois son regard assombri je décide de m'écarter un peu. Je tiens à la vie quand même.

- Bonjours Tsunade-sama.

- Naruto ! C'est toi qui m'as fait ça ! Tu vas le regrette nous sommes dans un bureau et toi tu joues à l'eau.

- Oui mais toi tu dors.

Ho je n'aurais peut-être pu m'abstenir de dire ça. Trop tard je ferais mieux de me bouger avant que ce point ne me tombe dessus. Je dois dire que mes entrainements avec Kurama m'ont été bénéfiques je me déplace très rapidement. Sa vitesse n'est plus aussi impressionnante qu'avant c'est peut-être dû à l'âge, je vais éviter de lui dire ça.

- Quelle rapidité Naruto, tu as fait d'énormes progrès. Mais je suppose que tu n'es pas venue me voir pour me regarder travaillé.

- Merci, de toute évidence non je veux te parler de plusieurs choses mais avant… Je dirige mon regard dans le coin où se trouve son anbu.

- Ha je vois, anbu, vous pouvez disposer merci.

Une fois celui-ci partie je reprends se pourquoi je suis venue.

- Merci, je viens te voir pour plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord je voulais savoir si tu avais eu le temps de faire quelques recherches sur Rin, car j'ai lu la lettre de mon père et son nom apparait une fois.

- Oui, tu vois le gros dossier rouge là-bas, il contient tous ce que j'ai pu trouver sur elle. Je pense qu'il y a des choses inintéressantes je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de regarder. Alors tu t'es décidé à l'ouvrir cette lettre.

- Oui enfin j'ai lu que la lettre de mon père pour le moment l'enveloppe contient une dizaine de lettres donc. Merci je vais les prendre et regarder tout ça ce soir. Je voulais aussi savoir si tu n'avais pas quelques missions à faire le temps que Kakashi sort de l'hôpital.

- En parlant de Kakashi, il est retombé dans le coma. Non ne proteste pas c'est inutile je ne te l'ai pas dit car je viens de l'apprendre il y a une heure à peine.

- Kakashi est de nouveau dans le coma, je dois aller le voir je peux peut-être faire quelque chose.

- C'est inutile Naruto, Sakura y est déjà et tu ne pourras rien faire il est épuisé c'est tout, donne-lui du repos. Des missions pour le moment non je n'ai rien pour toi. Mais comme je vois que tu as décidé d'enlever ta capuche et ton masque, j'aimerais bien que tu ailles à l'école où Iruka enseigne, il sera heureux de te voir et ça va motiver tous ces jeunes de voir le grand ninja du monde ninja. Enfin si tu n'as rien à faire bien sûr.

- Oui tu as raison ça va me changer les idées je vais y aller maintenant avant que ça ferme et qu'il n'y est plus personne.

Je saute par la fenêtre je suis un peu abasourdi, il est retombé dans le coma ce n'est pas normal. Tout aurait dû bien se passer. Je marche dans les rues vers l'école, sa ferme dans une heure à dix-huit heures. Je reprends ce chemin que j'ai si souvent pris pour aller sur les bancs de l'école. Je ne peux pas m'empêche de me demander qui était cette personne dont parle mon père. J'aurais peut-être dû en parler à l'hokage.

Les gens me regardent bizarrement, ah oui j'ai enlevé ma capuche c'est pour ça. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur leur regard ni même de leur parlé je réponds à leurs bonjours comme une machine réglée en faisait un petit signe de la main.

Je traverse l'école, les couloirs sont vides et silencieux à croire qu'aucune classe n'est présente dans ce grand bâtiment. Les élèves sont très sages cette année un peu trop même. J'ai toujours pensé qu'être ninja ne s'apprenait pas assis sur une chaise. Même si plus jeune j'ai regretté de ne pas avoir suivi certains cours, mon point de vue sur l'apprentissage n'a pas vraiment changé.

Tien il y a du bruit dans cette salle au bout du couloir, exactement la même que la mienne.

J'écoute un peu avant d'entrée je veux être sûr de ne pas me trompé de salle non plus. On dirait bien qu'Iruka n'a pas vraiment gagné en autorité sur ses élèves, ha c'est marrant quand même, tien ils apprennent le jutsu de métamorphose.

'' Dit moi petit tu ne comptes pas suivre son cours de derrière la porte. ''

'' C'est bon Kurama j'y vais. ''

Allé je prends une grande respiration et frappe à la porte. Tien il y a plus un bruit maintenant.

- Entré !

Pas la peine de crié comme ça ce n'est pas ma faute s'il n'a jamais eu d'autorité. Allé un grand sourire et j'ouvre la porte.

- Bonjours.

On dirait qu'ils voient tous un fantôme, je ne suis pas mort non plus. Puis tous ce silence me met mal à l'aise. Je passe ma main derrière ma tête. C'est vraiment un tic ridicule mais je fais toujours sa quand je suis gêné.

- Naruto, tu es revenu !

- Et oui Sensei. Je m'incline un peu devant lui, je comme l'impression que ça va lui donner de l'autorité que c'est élève sache qu'il était mon sensei.

- Que fais-tu ici ? L'école n'a jamais été ton lieu préféré.  
- C'est sûr mais vous, vous êtes l'une des personnes que je préfère et que je suis sûr de trouver ici.

Je pense vraiment ce que je viens de dire, Iruka est ma première famille je lui dois beaucoup c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu créer des liens avec les autres. Il n'a pas vraiment changé tout comme cette salle : il a toujours sa cicatrice sur le nez, il s'est un peu laissé pousser la barbe ce qui le rend un peu plus sévère, quelques rides au-dessus du front. Cette salle non plus n'a pas changé toujours ces mêmes bureaux avec les mêmes gravures les mêmes écriteaux. Il y a toujours le même genre d'élève ceux qui sont bons au premier rang. Ceux qui suivent les cours et qui aiment bien parler de temps en temps au deuxième et ceux qui ne savent pas vraiment ce qui font ici sont tout au fond. Ils sont tous deux par table sauf un petit garçon les cheveux brin, les yeux noisette. Lui aussi est tout au fond il regarde par la fenêtre il s'en fout complètement que je sois ici, alors que tous les autres sont en admiration devant moi.

- He bien Naruto ça me fait plaisir ce que tu me dis. Viens t'assoir je suis en train de voir s'ils savent faire le jutsu de métamorphose.

- Avec plaisir. Je prends une chaise qui se trouve près de la porte et me place derrière le bureau comme Iruka.

- Bien les enfants, vous êtes prêt. Faites de votre mieux Naruto et là pour vous voir exécuté une de ces meilleures techniques alors ne le décevait pas. Vous allez devoir effectuer un jutsu de métamorphose de mon apparence.

Hein mais qu'est qui dit ! N'importe quoi, enfin si ça peut les motiver à faire de leur mieux il a raison je suis pressé de voir leur compétence.

Les six premiers élèves sont déjà tous passé et ils ont tous très bien réussit cette épreuve malgré le stresse de certain bien visible ils s'en sont tous très bien sorti. Iruka prend des notes sur son petit cahier rouge lui n'a pas l'air d'être toujours de mon avis. Enfin c'est un prof moi j'y connais pas grand-chose.

- Aller à toi Neya.  
Elle s'approche timidement de nous.

- Métamorphose.

Son jutsu était parfait, sa maîtrise du chakra est impressionnante pour son âge elle ressemble à Sakura sauf qu'elle se débrouille encore mieux qu'elle.  
- Bravo Neya tu as très bien réussi je te félicite.

- Mer..merci monsieur Uzumaki.

Monsieur Uzumaki sa me vieillit vraiment ça.

Et ils avaient continué à nous faire des doubles d'Iruka sans cesse. Il y en avait vraiment qui sortait du lot. Des petits sur doué qui faisait ces exercices sans le moindre problème et il y en avait d'autres qui avaient des difficultés leurs doubles ne tenaient pas debout ou n'arrivait pas toujours à prendre une autre apparence que la leur. Alors je leur donne des petits conseils.

On a fini il nous en reste plus qu'un le dix-septième et le dernier. Ha mais oui c'est cette enfant le petit brin.

- Taku ! Taku !

- Iruka sensei pourquoi vous criait mon nom comme ça ! cria-t-il.

Il est marrant il me fait penser un peu à moi à son âge.

- Je ne criai pas je t'appelle c'est à ton tour.

- Je m'en fous, vous n'avez cas me mettre un zéro de toute façon je ne sais pas faire cette technique.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Taku, vient ici.

Je le vois marcher vers nous à contre cœur, ses camardes le regardent bizarrement, il y en a même un qui va lui faire un croche pied. Il l'a pas vue, mais il est aveugle ou quoi !  
Je me déplace en un éclair jusque à lui et le rattrape avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

- Ca va petit ?

Ce regard noir et méprisant, pourquoi ? Tien son regard s'adouci.

- Merci Monsieur.

- De rien, allé transforme-toi en Iruka.

Je vais me rassoir à côté d'Iruka qui me sourit.

- Métamorphose.

Rien ne se passe et pourtant son chakra est parfait comment ça fait qu'il ne réussisse pas. Tous les enfants se mettent à rire, il se moque de lui pourtant ce n'est pas le seul a échoué ! Je jette un regard à Iruka qui regard ces enfants d'un aire désolé. Le petit baisse les yeux et repart s'assoir à sa table. Mais je l'attrape par le bras.

- Attends part pas comme ça. Il y a pas de raison que tu n'y arrive pas. Viens.

Je place ces mains comme il faut. Je me mets face à lui un genou à terre pour être à sa hauteur.  
- Regarde métamorphose ! Une dizaine d'Iruka nous entoure avec en plus un autre Taku.

- Aller à ton tour.

Je fais disparaitre tous les doubles.

- Métamorphose !

Un double de lui-même apparu c'est déjà mieux mais je suis sûr qu'il peut mieux faire…

Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn nnngggggggggggggg. La sonnerie l'école et finit et lui il est déjà partie dans quelques minutes ils seront tous partie.

Je les regarde tous partir en courant un peu étonné on dirait qu'ils sortent d'une salle de torture et que si ils ne font pas assez vite on va les garder.

- Tu crois quoi Naruto, tu étais comme eux avant.

- Si tu le dis sensei. Tu as de très bons élèves.

- Oui tu as raison mais je m'inquiet un peu pour Taku, je suis sûr que tu as vue comme moi son chakra est…

- Est très fluide oui il devrait réussir cette technique facilement.

- Enfin s'il y avait que ça il est comme Dan, ils sont inséparables ces deux-là mais Taku et très réservé ses parents sont morts pendant la guerre. Tout comme ceux de Dan. Et ils sont à l'orphelinat des Hyuga construit par Hinata.

- Mort pendant la guerre…

Ces mots ont un gout amer dans ma bouche. Moi qui suis vu comme un sauveur pour certains je n'ai pas pu empêcher ça.

- Bon allé vient manger chez moi. Tu vas me raconter ce qui t'est arrivé et surtout qu'est qui t'a fait revenir ici dans notre beau village.

J'ai envie de refuser son invitation, j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi et de me noyer dans leurs mots dans leurs lettres. Mais son sourire et sa joie m'empêchent de refuser. J'aimerais aller voir Kakashi aussi j'irais le voir ce soir tempi. Alors je le suis dans les rues je ne suis jamais allé chez lui enfin je crois.

Je dois dire que c'est plutôt joli et simplement décoré, un petit jardin, une petite maison.

Je suis un peu surpris il ne m'a pas prévenu il a une femme à croire que pour lui ce n'est qu'un petit détail. Elle s'appelle Chizu c'est une belle femme il faut l'avoué. Elle n'est pas très grande, brune, de beaux yeux bleus elle porte une petite robe blanche qui lui va très bien. Si j'ai bien compris ce n'est pas un ninja.

Elle se dit honorée par ma présence ce qui me gêne un peu je n'ai que vingt et un ans et toutes ses marques de respect envers moi me vieillissent de vingt ans. Le repas se passe très bien je leur raconte mon voyage, ils me racontent leur petite vie paisible qui va être bouleversée par l'arrivée d'un petit bou. Hé oui Chizu est enceinte ça me fait plaisir pour eux. La nuit commence à tomber et le repas est fini. La brune est partie.

- Vous devez avoir pleins de choses à vous dire je vous laisse.

Elle peut rester je n'ai pas grand-chose à cacher. Mais elle décide de partir et aucun de nous deux la retient. On est assis dehors il ne fait pas encore trop froid le ciel et dégagé il fera beau demain. Je n'ai pas envie de troubler ce silence mais je vois bien qu'Iruka veut me parler de plusieurs choses.

- Que veux-tu me demander Iruka ?

- Serais-tu capable de lire dans les pensées. Plaisante-t-il.

- Bien sûr que non il n'est pas nécessaire de lire dans les pensées pour voir que tu veux me demander quelque chose.

- Tu as raison. Tu nous as parlé de ton voyage mais tu ne m'as pas dit. Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

- Kakashi… C'est pour lui que je suis revenu et un peu pour moi aussi.

- Oui j'aurais dû m'en douter. Nous n'arrivons pas à le faire sortir de sa bulle. Mais toi tu peux y arriver il y a pas de doute ! J'ai confiance en toi !

- Merci Iruka sensei. Je vais devoir partir j'ai encore des choses à faire et il se fait tard. Si jamais tu as besoin de moi à l'académie dit le moi.

- Je m'en souviendrais Naruto merci et bonne soirée.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui suis proposé de revenir l'aider. J'ai pleins de choses à faire Rin que je ne connais pas du tout il faut que j'en découvre plus sur elle. Kakashi comment vais-je faire pour l'aider ? Et puis mes parents je dois lire leur lettre. Puis il y a cette enfant Taku il m'intrigue, il me fait de la peine j'aimerais bien pouvoir l'aider. Enfin je verrais tout ça plus tard pour le moment ce qui compte le plus c'est lui, Kakashi, pour le reste je verrais plus tard.

Mon retour dans le village se fait doucement petit à petit je reprends ma place. Tout le monde me voit comme un héros ici. Ils me reconnaissent tous alors qu'au prochain coin de rue j'aurais déjà oublié leur visage. Mais je n'ai encore rencontré aucune personne que je connaisse vraiment.

Et surtout personne de l'équipe sept.

Mes pas me guident jusqu'à l'hôpital ma destination finale. Il y a plus personne à cette heure-là, les couloirs sont sombres et froids. Il y a plus aucun bruit si ce n'est le bip régulier des machines électriques.

Je suis face à ta chambre tu dois dormir à cette heure-là pas besoin de frappé. J'ouvre la porte, la pièce et éclairé par la lumière de la lune qui est pleine aujourd'hui.

Mais elle aussi elle est là, assise sur une chaise la tête posée sur ton lit elle te tient fermement ta main en espérant que tienne sert la sienne.

J'hésite à faire demi-tour et à repartir mais à quoi bon pourquoi fuir encore une fois. Mon retour se propage partout dans le village elle sera au courant demain si elle ne l'est pas déjà.

Alors je m'approche doucement du lit, Tsunade avait raison je ne peux rien faire pour toi, il y a que toi qui puisses ouvrir tes yeux.

Je vous regarde tous les deux et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Il y a un autre lit vide juste à côté. Je m'approche de Sakura cela fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vue elle à un peu changé et je me demande si sa vie a autant changé que celle d'Iruka même si j'en doute. Je la prends doucement dans mes bras et la dépose sur le lit vide, je dépose les draps blancs sur son corps et m'assois à ses côtés.

- Je suis désolé d'être partie aussi longtemps. Murmurai-je.

Je passe ma main dans ces longs cheveux roses, et retourne auprès de Kakashi en prenant la place de Sakura.

Je suis assis ici depuis un long moment maintenant ils dorment tous les deux profondément. J'ai beaucoup repensé à la conversation que j'ai eu avec Tsunade sur toi j'essaye de comprendre de déchiffrer tes silences. Mais rien ne me vient, même pas une explication.

Je me lève, je crois que je vais partir il est trad maintenant, je jette un dernier regard sur toi et tes cheveux argenté puis me dirige vers Sakura, je me baisse l'embrasse sur le front et me dirige vers la porte..

- Tu pars encore une fois.

Cette voix, j'enlève ma main de la poignée et me retourne ses cheveux rose brille dans le noire.

- Sakura.. Je pensais que tu dormais.

- Et moi je croyais que tu ne reviendrais jamais.

Je m'approche d'elle, elle est assise sur le bord du lit la tête baissé, elle se redresse brusquement et se jette dans mes bras en murmurant mon nom. Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elle n'a pas perdu sa force. Je sens mon épaule gauche humidifier. Ces larmes ne cessent pas de couler le long de ses joues.

- C'est fini Sakura maintenant je suis là et je ne repartirais pas.

Je m'assois sur le lit, elle s'assoie sur moi son visage toujours noyé dans mon épaule. Je la berce doucement jusqu'à ce que ses pleure cessent.

- Ne repart plus jamais Naruto. Je n'ai plus que toi.

- Je te le promets.

Je l'éloigne un peu de moi pour voir son visage, je passe ma main sur ses joues pour sécher ses larmes. Elle me sourit. J'adore son sourire.

- Tu crois qu'il va sans sortir, tu crois qu'il va se réveiller qu'on va réussir à l'aider.

- Oui on va l'aider, ensemble.

- J'ai tellement peur qu'on le perde lui aussi. Naruto j'aimerais savoir, c'est toi qui l'as sauvé la dernière fois, c'est toi l'anbu Flamme.

- Oui c'était moi. Ne me pose pas de question, pas pour le moment s'il te plaît.

- Comme tu veux.

- Aller repose toi maintenant. Reste ici toi moi je vais rentrer chez moi.

Je me lève et la dépose sur le lit prêt à partir mais je sens une pression s'exercer sur mon poignet.

- Non, reste, reste avec moi s'il te plaît.

Je retourne sur mes pas. M'assoie à ses côtés elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule droite je l'entour de mon bras droit.

- Merci d'être revenu.

- Dors maintenant je veille sur vous et je ne partirais pas.

Elle s'allonge sur le lit, je lui donne la main pour lui confirmer ma présence.

Demain sera une longue journée.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde, me revoilà, meuh non je ne vous avais pas oublié ;).  
Ah non attendez avant que j'oublie de vous dire ; j'ai réécrit les chapitres précédents et j'avais dit que Naruto s'était absenté an et demi je crois ben maintenant c'est trois, voila c'est tout, sinon rien à changé. Je suis désolé de petit changement que ça à imposer dans le nombre de chapitre -'' j'ai eu des petits problèmes…

Bon voilà le nouveau chapitre. Alors comment vous dire ce chapitre est loin de me convaincre je le trouve proche du nul.  
Enfin bref je l'ai quand même posté on verra bien hein. Je me suis un peu éloigné de Kakashi car j'ai besoin de poser l'histoire enfin voilà quoi.  
Bonne lecture ;)

**Chapitre V :**

Les papiers ont envie le bureau, des tonnes de dossiers sont empilés un peu partout dans la grande pièce, je ne vois même plus le plancher. Tout est recouvert par ces fichiers racontant un passé.  
J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser, j'ai dû lire des centaines de feuilles de papier. Les informations se mélangent dans mon esprit. J'ai parfois l'impression de voir des points communs puis finalement tout s'effondre. Rien ne s'assemble et toutes les pistes explorées ne me mènent que vers de nouvelles interrogations.

Je ne comprends pas, je n'arrive pas à lire cette histoire malgré toutes les informations qui m'ont été données, je ne comprends pas comme s'il me manquait le début, le lien, la réponse à tous les pourquoi que m'imposent les documents.

Rin, certainement le plus grand mystère de cette histoire encore plus que toi. Rien, il n'y a rien sur elle, comme si sa vie c'était subitement arrêté et que son passé avait été proprement ignoré ! Mais il n'y a pas de preuves, pas de corps. J'ignore tout de cette fille, Rin, un génie de la médecine, pas étonnant implanter un sharingan à son âge mais c'est tout ce qui ressort de ces dossiers. Décédé, pourquoi ce mot sonne faux, pourquoi n'ont-ils pas mis disparu ? Un combat contre les ninjas du son et plus aucune trace. C'est impossible !

Elle inventait toutes sortes de boîtes de soins, soi-disant elles étaient plus pratiques. Peut–être devrais-je chercher dans ce coin-là. De toute évidence je dois continuer les recherches sur elle. Si elle est toujours envie elle pourra peut-être m'aider et si elle est morte alors au moins il n'y aura plus à douter.

'' C'est sûr que ce n'est pas cet Obito que tu vas chercher lui ont est sûr, il est mort ! Cet idiot ! ''

Kurama à raison Obito… c'est depuis leur combat qu'il s'est enfoncé. Mais on ne sait pas ce qui a bien pu se passer là-bas. Ce dernier combat reste un mystère on ignore tout ce qui a pu se passer entre les deux coéquipiers mais après, tout à changer !

Seul le résultat nous avait frappsé, un combat acharné d'où tu es sorti vainqueur pour tous mais je sais, je sais que pour toi il n'y a rien qui porte les couleurs de la victoire, il avait que cet homme en qui tu avais cru, cet homme que tu avais si souvent glorifié, cet homme en qui tu croyais mais qui c'est perdu dans les ténèbres. Ce n'est pas une victoire mais un échec pour toi !

Je me retourne pour faire face à la pièce, mon regard passe sur les feuilles empilées. Il y en a tant si vous pouviez seulement imaginer. C'est Sai qui me les a emmené, il est venu me voir sur la demande de l'hokage. Et il avait tous ces dossiers dans un simple rouleau, c'est affolant tout ce que l'on peut mettre dans un simple '' heu… façon de parler '' parchemin.

Sai, il a vraiment changé, souriant, heureux enfin je pense, n'oublions pas que c'est un ninja et qui plus est un ancien de la racine. On a parlé un moment ensemble mais il m'a dit qu'il avait des choses importantes à faire, mais que l'on se reverrait très vite. Pas plus d'infos mais venant de sa part je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à un grand discourt sur sa vie et encore moi sur '' ces choses importantes ''.

Je me demande encore comment il a fait pour me remmener tous ces dossiers si vite.  
Sakura aussi est passée pas longtemps, elle m'a aidé à trier les dossiers puis a dû repartir rapidement. On n'a pas vraiment parlé, tant mieux d'ailleurs je n'en avais pas très envie.

Je dois dire que je suis un peu découragé, cela fait deux jours que je suis assis sur son bureau ou plutôt mon bureau. J'ai encore du mal à m'approprier cette maison.

C'est une grande table de bois. Placée au milieu d'une salle juste en face d'une fenêtre dont la visibilité met réduite par les tours blanches que Sai m'a si gentiment apportés. Sur le mur de gauche il y a une grande bibliothèque, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de me plonger dans ces bouquins.

J'en ai vraiment envie mais le temps me manque, j'ai d'ailleurs cessé de lire vos lettres je me suis arrêté à la tienne maman. J'ai été très touché et il m'arrive de la relire dans la journée pour m'apaiser.

'' Naruto, n'oublie pas que tu as un rendez-vous avec Tsunade ce matin ''

Ah oui j'allais oublier c'est Sai qui me la dit. Je ferais bien de partir maintenant, elle a dit qu'elle voulait me voir à la première heure.

Après avoir traversé le village qui commençait doucement à s'éveiller, je me suis retrouvé dans le bureau de l'hokage.

- …

- Mais Tsunade je n'ai pas le temps pour cela.

- Ecoute-moi Naruto tu viens tout juste d'entamer ce sujet et tu cries déjà, alors assise toi et cesse de discuter.

Non mais c'est quoi toute cette sagesse, elle n'était pas comme ça avant la vieille. Bon je vais l'écouter.

- Bien. Je t'ai laissé seul quelques jours mais cette matinée va être longue et pénible pour toi. Cependant comporte-toi comme un adulte s'il te plaît.

- Hokage-sama, je ne suis plus un enfant.

Je ne suis pas un idiot non plus, mais elle m'inquiet tout de même un peu.

- Récapitulons la situation Naruto. Tu es parti six mois après la quatrième grande guerre, tu t'es absenté presque trois ans. Cependant lors de ces deux dernières années tu as gardé un contact régulier avec Konoha.

- C'est exact mais où vous voulez vous en venir ?

- Ne soit pas si impatient. Je ne peux pas te laisser réintégrer le village sans te donner certaines informations. Beaucoup de choses ont changé ici Naruto et certaines ne te plairont pas, je te demande cependant de les accepter.

- Venez-en aux faits ?

- Premièrement la racine est de nouveau active…

Quoi mais c'est du grand délire ou quoi, comment est-ce possible !

- Comment est-ce possible !?

- Naruto qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ! La racine d'aujourd'hui est bien différente de celle que tu as connue. Elle est dirigée par Sai lui-même. '' Voilà comment il a fait pour se procurer si rapidement tous ces documents. '' Le but de la racine est de garder stable les liens qui unissent tous les pays depuis la quatrième guerre. Mais son but premier est de veiller sur les jinchûrik. '' Quoi ! J'aimerais avoir mal entendu, mais non ! Mes points se serrent sur la table faisant craquer le bois. Comment ont-ils pu faire une-t-elle chose ! '' Ne t'énervé pas ! C'est inutile nous étions obligés de faire cela.

- Ecoute-moi Tsunade et je t'écouterais. Pourquoi avoir fait une-t-elle chose ? Tu ignores à quel point il est difficile d'être un jinchûrik. Le poids que va peser sur cette personne peut la tuer ! Qui êtes-vous prêt à sacrifier pour une-t-elle chose ? Qui êtes-vous prêt à sacrifier pour vous protéger d'un danger qui n'est pas ? Si j'avais été là, je me serais opposé à cela et tu le sais, tu sais à quel point j'ai souffert de ce statut qui m'a été imposé malgré moi et que vous avez dû imposer. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, les choses ont changé, les jinchûrik ne sont pas vue comme avant grâce à moi et Bee-san. C'est faux et tu le sais les choses ne changent pas, pas à ce point. L'Homme est cruel et le regard des autres ne changera pas. Car nous sommes considérés comme des monstres.

Je ne me suis pas énervé contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu penser. De toute façon cela aurait été inutile. Et puis le mal est déjà fait.

- Je comprends ta colère Naruto. Mais nous ne pouvions pas laisser les sept autres en liberté et puis cela aurait attiré les convoitises. Cette idée n'a pas apprécié de tous crois-moi, Gaara et Killer Bee se sont longuement opposé à ce projet mais après de nombreux discours et de conditions ils ont accepté tous deux. Gaara et repris possession de Shukaku et le village Suna a pris à sa charge deux biju '' Chômei '' et '' Son Gokû ''. Killer Bee à Gyûki et le village Kumo a donc lui aussi deux biju en plus '' Isobu '' et '' Kokuô ''. Puis nous le village de Konoha avons aussi les deux derniers biju '' Matatabi '', '' Saiken '' et toi. Cette disposition n'est pas un hasard Naruto cela a été fait selon les choix de Gaara et Killer Bee, ce sont eux qui ont choisi les hôtes et cela avec précaution. Comme vous contrôlez tous les trois parfaitement votre biju il a été décidé de les mettre dans vos villages pour que vous puissiez les aider. Car comme tu l'as dit seul vous peuvent les comprendre.

Je comprends, mais je suis contre. Ils n'auraient pas dû et puis pourquoi n'ai-je pas été prévenu ? Kurama s'agite, je le sens. Cette idée ne lui plaît guère et c'est normal. Mais ce qui m'inquiet le plus c'est qui sont les personnes qui ont étaient choisi pour faire face à un être aussi puissant qu'un biju à qui on a enlevé une liberté tout juste acquise.

- Je… je dois dire que je suis étonné. Ne crois pas que je vous donne raison non. Mais je comprends et je sais aussi pourquoi Gaara et Killer Bee ont accepté. Notre statut nous pousse à refuser mais pour la sécurité de tous il le fallait peut-être mieux, c'est vrai. J'ai quelques questions à te poser. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été prévenu et aussi qui sont les hôtes de Matatabi et Saiken.

- Tu n'as pas été prévenu car c'est ce qu'ont demandé Gaara et Killer Bee de plus tu étais introuvable à cette époque. Dan et Taku tu as dû les voir, ils sont dans la classe d'Iruka.

Dan et Taku pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas deux orphelins et puis ces regards. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je suis vraiment aveugle parfois. C'était cela la présence étrange que j'avais cru ressentir dans la salle je pensais qu'un anbu me suivait. Naruto, Naruto soit plus attentif merde ! Mais comment aurais-je pu me douter sans le vouloir qu'il avait commis cette erreur encore une fois…

- Bon tu dois avoir des questions à me pauser sur ces enfants mais nous n'aurons pas le temps pour ça tu n'auras cas allé voir à l'orphelinat Hyuuga. Elle me regarde et continue avec un sourire plein de sous-entendu, ils y seront continua-t-elle. Bon je finis ce pour quoi je t'ai fait venir !

Je sais que tu es revenu pour Kakashi.

Il s'est réveillé ce matin, mais son état est loin d'être stable et il ne peut recevoir aucune visite pendant deux jours. Mais tout devrait s'arranger. Il rentrera chez lui après, je ne pourrais pas le garder plus longtemps de toute façon, tu le connais. Je vais lui retirer toute mission pendant une semaine puis je lui assignerais une équipe de jeunes genins, c'est ce que nous avions prévu avant ton arrivée pour le calmer.

- Bien il viendra s'installer chez moi je pourrai le surveiller, mais les équipes genin ne commence-t-elle pas demain !

- Si c'est pour cela que je vais te demander de m'aider Tu vas devoir suspendre tes recherches pendant une semaine…

- Non ce n'est pas possible et pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas à quelqu'un d'autre ?!

- Car l'équipe de Kakashi est composé de Dan et Saku et que c'est ton devoir de t'occuper d'eux en temps normal. Naruto une semaine !

- Bien je le ferais.

Non mais ça va pas moi de refuser, aider Kakashi m'obsède tellement que j'étais prêt à laisser tomber ces deux enfants ! Naruto reprend toi enfin !

- Parfait, présentes-toi demain matin, à l'école. Bon que donnent tes recherches ?

- Pour être honnête je n'avance pas vraiment, j'ai d'ailleurs suspendu mes recherches sur Kakashi car les dossiers mon porté sur Rin, inévitablement son nom revenait mais mes recherches sur elle n'aboutissent pas non plus. J'ai rendez-vous avec Sakura pour en parler justement, sa mort reste un grand mystère je dois dire que je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu et c'est connaissance en médecine non pas pu rester inaperçu dans le monde ninja si elle est toujours en vie. Je vais donc transmettre toutes mes recherches à Sakura. Je sais qu'elle connait beaucoup de noms dans le monde ninja en ce qui concerne la médecine peut-être trouvera-t-elle des réponses ?

- Tu as pris une bonne décision si elle est toujours envie et pratique la médecine Sakura la retrouvera. Et pout Obito ?

- Obito… j'ai peu de dossier sur lui, Sai va m'en ramener bientôt, mais je vais aller faire un tour chez Kakashi récupérer des affaires, je pourrais peut-être en savoir plus sur lui. Cependant je crains que seul Kakashi lui-même puisse m'aider. La clé de leur histoire est ce combat et personne ne la vue !

- Bien, tu as carte blanche de toute façon, mais je tiens à être au courant de tout, j'ai bien dit **tout,** je te demande juste une semaine pour ces enfants. Ça va leur faire du bien de voir quelqu'un comme eux.

Hum… ça ne m'arrange pas mais en même temps il est hors de question que je les laisse seuls. Et puis je vais remettre en place ces sales mômes qui se croient tout permis !

Tien quelqu'un frappe, je vais m'en allé de toute façon je pense que cette réunion est terminée cela fait presque tout la matinée que nous parlons.

C'est Sakura ça tombe bien je dois lui parler pour Rin.

- Tsunade-sama, Naruto.

- Bon je vais vous laisser. Sakura il faut que l'on se voit, c'est pour Kakashi, aurais-tu un moment cet après-midi ?

- Bien sûr, à dix-huit heure après mon service ça te va !

- Parfait à tout à l'heure, je passerais te chercher. Hokage-sama. Repris-je en m'inclinant légèrement. Et sans un mot je m'efface en un nuage de fumé.

Bien sûr, j'aurais dû retourner me perdre dans mes montagnes de papier. Mais parler avec Tsunade a fait remuer de vieux souvenirs et mes pas m'ont guidé malgré moi dans ce lieu caché par la nature. Caché, non pas par honte, mais plutôt pour qu'ici ceux qui le veulent puissent venir pleurer sans être dérangé, puissent venir parler à ces êtres chers que le monde leur à enlever parfois sans même leurs laissés le temps d'un en revoir.

On les a rappelés la haut, enfin c'est ce qu'on dit, moi je ne sais pas… Personne ne le sait, l'Homme aime croire que ceux qui nous aiment nous attendent et veille sur nous. On aime s'entourer de légende pour se rassurer et celle-ci en fait partie, pourquoi pas c'est plutôt une belle histoire.

Enfin je me suis assis dans l'herbe fraiche entailleur, face à l'immense pierre, je relis les noms qui y sont inscrits, des noms qui me sont inconnus mais qu'une personne pleure certainement dans ce village, puis plus je descends et plus mon regard but comme une vérité qui me semble un inaccessible. J'aimerais croire au mensonge, mais je le sais ils sont parti eux aussi.

J'ai dormi bien trop longtemps, trois ans faite. J'ai dormi stoppant ma vie avant que je ne chute, avant que cette action qui hante mes nuits n'arrive. J'ai stoppé ma vie avant que tu ne décides de fuir. Avant que mes mains soient souillées par tant de sang et surtout par le tien. J'ai fini de lire tous les noms inscrits sur la pierre sombre qui semble les aspirer, je suis passé sur celui qui a été proprement raillé et sur celui qui aurait dû y être inscrit depuis des années. Mais le tien lui, n'apparait pas.

Tu te souviens la première fois que l'on est venue ici, tu te souviens j'étais attaché à ce poteau là-bas, Kakashi-sensei nous avait dit que seuls les héros de Konoha y avaient leur place et moi j'ai crié comme un imbécile que je voulais que mon nom y soit inscrit sur cette pierre avec celui de nos amis. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il nous avait dit, moi oui je n'oublierais pas '' Ce sont des héros sacrifiés, ils ont donné leur vie pour que leur mission réussisse. '' On n'avait pas encore compris, ont été trop jeune '' sacrifié '', cela ne voulait rien dire pour nous.

J'aurais aimé plus que n'importe qui que ton nom y soit lui aussi inscrit, mais tu n'as pas pris les bons chemins.

Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit avant de quitter la vie, moi oui je n'oublierais pas '' merci, mon ami '' des paroles sensées, ou bien la douleur t'avait fait dire de fausse vérité. Mais j'ai tout vue et tous les jours de ma vie ces mouvements repassent au ralentie en moi, je me dis que tout aurait pu être différent, j'aurais peut-être pu te raisonner mais parfois j'ai l'impression que tu t'es délibèrent jeté sur mon attaque. Tu sais je ne t'ai pas lâché, je t'ai regardé un long moment, j'ai regardé la vie te quitter et tu souriais, je n'oublierais pas, mais les autres si !

Ton nom n'y est pas inscrit et c'est normal tu t'es opposé à cette paix que je chéris tant mais es-tu totalement coupable de chacun de tes faux pas ou t'a-t-on guidé sur le chemin noir qui t'a mené à nous trahir ? Personne sauf toi ne le sait, mais tu n'es plus là car je t'ai tué, c'est ça le sacrifice et quelque part au fond de moi je me suis sacrifié pour la mission pour la vie d'autrui, en t'hottant la vie. J'aime croire que toi aussi tu l'as fait en te jetant sur cette attaque qui ne pouvait que te tuer.

Malgré tout ça, toi tu n'avais pas compris et je ne peux t'excuser, pour de multiples raisons, j'aurais pu moi aussi suivre les pas qui t'ont guidé, et pourtant j'ai résisté. Rien ne t'excuse et croit moi j'ai cherché, je t'ai défendu seul contre tous, mais tu as eu tort, tu as fait trop d'erreur pour que le monde se souvienne de toi comme il se doit. Il y a des choses impardonnables et ton nom qui n'est pas inscrit ne suffira pas à remplacer tous ceux qui y sont marqués par ta faute.

_Uchiwa Itachi_, son nom à lui est marqué tu sais, et il aurait dû l'être bien avant, car lui avait compris, le sens de ce simple mot '' sacrifice ''.

Je suis désolé Sasuke j'aurais aimé que tu sois là avec moi pour voir celui de ton frère écrit. Mais on ne réécrit pas le passé alors on t'oubliera. Mais pas moi, moi je n'oublierais pas tout ce que tu as fait avant d'être celui qui a péri de ma main !

'' Naruto, cesse de te rendre coupable, il fallait une personne pour l'arrêté. ''

'' Et cette personne devait être moi je sais mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas… ''

'' Rien ne sert de continuer cette conversation que nous avons déjà eu des centaines de fois petit, il le fallait et c'est tout. Maintenant aide ton ami aux cheveux gris car ça tu peux encore le faire mais pour l'Uchiwa il est trop tard ! ''

'' Oui tu as raison, comme toujours. Je vais aller chercher Sakura, elle devrait bientôt être prête. ''

En traversant le village j'ai croisé Ino et Chôji, voulant éviter toute sorte de discussion je me suis rapidement fait oublier. Je ferais bientôt une soirée chez moi, comme ça, ce sera plus simple !

Ah l'hôpital, il ne manque pas celui-là, moins je le vois mieux je me porte, six heure moins le quart. Bon elle ne devrait pas tarder, je vais aller faire un petit tour vers la chambre de Kakashi.

Pas très difficile à trouver je dois dire, je ne vais pas rentrer et pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque mais Tsunade dit que tu as besoin de repos, je te regarde par la petite fenêtre, et toi tu regardes par la grande. Je sais à quel point tu as envie de quitter ce lieu. J'ai l'impression de ne plus te reconnaître, tu n'es plus qu'une ombre qui ne sait plus où trouver la lumière. Où es-tu passé Kakashi on dirait que la vie t'a fui, ou es toi qui la fui ?! Il y tant de mystère dont toi-même tu ignores les réponses, et cette pièce blanche je sais à quelque point tu n'aime pas ce lieu, mais tu n'en as pas pour longtemps et puis le plus dur reste à venir mon ami. Ne crois pas que je vais te regarder sombrer sans rien faire.

- Naruto

- Sakura, tu es prête ?  
- Oui, tu viens. Ne t'inquiet pas son état s'améliore.

- Espérons que cela dure aussi ! Viens allons au bar '' La bouteille de Saké '', c'est Tsunade qui me l'a conseillée, il y a bien longtemps.

Je lui tant mon bars pour qu'elle y glisse le sien. Elle a un peu hésité mais le fait quand même. Elle n'a vraiment pas changé ! Ces cheveux sont plus longs qu'avant mais c'est tout.

Si tu la voyais Sasuke, si tu voyais à quelle point tu lui manques. Elle m'en a voulu et je ne peux lui en vouloir. Mais elle ne m'a jamais rien dit et j'aurais pourtant voulu que parfois elle déverse toute ça colère, toutes ces larmes de désespoir, mais jamais elle ne craqué tu sais.

Elle m'en veut toujours comme je m'en veux ! J'ai détruit sa vie en supprimant la tienne. Mais nous sommes des adultes alors nous faisons avec, tu sais ignorer comme si c'était un acte sans la moindre importance que l'on oubliera de toute évidence.

Elle ne c'est jamais énervé et je sais qu'elle retient toute cette colère en elle. Mais un jour tout explosera, car me voir lui rappelle que tu n'es plus là. Mais tu sais on n'oublie pas et je sais qu'un jour la haine qu'elle éprouve pour moi et pour cet acte réapparaitra et me détruira à mon tour. Nous étions une équipe et tu n'es plus là.

On arrive et il y personne sa tombe bien on va être tranquille.

On se pose à une table dans le fond et je commande pour nous deux.

- Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- J'ai commencé à éplucher les dossiers et je me suis penché sur celui de Rin. Le problème c'est que je ne trouve rien.

- Naruto elle est morte ce n'est pas intéressant à moins que tu ne veuilles lui rappeler qui n'a pas pu sauver sa coéquipière.

Tu vois Sasuke c'est dans cette phrase, dans ces mots que je sais qu'elle me hait pour ça, pour t'avoir…enfin tu sais.

- Justement non, on ne sait rien. Alors je te confie tous les dossiers que j'ai sur elle et j'aimerais que tu t'assures de son décès ou pas.

- Bien, bien comme tu voudras. De toute façon cela devrait être rapide j'ai beaucoup de contact avec les médecins des autres pays.

- Je sais c'est pour ça que je te demande ça.

- Tsunade m'a dit, tu vas diriger une équipe de genin le temps que Kakashi se remette.

Ça fait peine à voir, tu vois comme on détourne le sujet pour proprement éviter ton cas. Désolé sensei j'ai parfois du mal à me dire qu'un jour nous avons été dans la même équipe, il y tant non dit…

- Effectivement celle avec Taku et Dan.

- C'est bien tu sais ils sont…

- … seul je sais, je sais…

Elle pose ça mains sur la mienne, se contacte me gène. Toute cette douleur dans ces yeux verts met destiné me rappelant chaque jour cette même journée que je revis chaque nuit. Mais je ressers tout de même ma main sur la sienne.

- Ça va aller Naruto ?

- Bien sur.

Le silence s'installe, non pas parce que nous n'avons rien à nous dire. Non ce silence le dit pour nous. Il dit à quel point nous nous mentons à ton sujet. A quel point tu nous manques à tous les deux mais surtout à elle. Nous savons tous le deux qu'un mot, un simple mot pourrait lui permettre de laisser s'échapper toute cette haine. Et puis Kakashi, si on le perd lui aussi Sakura ne s'en remettra pas !

- Sakura…ça va aller, tout ira bien. Ne t'inquiet pas. Je lui souris pour lui transmettre ma détermination. Mais je vois bien qu'elle n'y croit pas.

- Oui tu as sans doute raison. Ce sourire, il est faux, tout comme cette phrase je le sais elle aussi. Les recherches sur tes parents avancent. Continua-t-elle.

On détourne à nouveau le sujet, on est ridicule !

- Oui un peu, mais pour le moment je me suis arrêté, je verrais ça plus tard.

- N'attend pas trop Naruto…tu as déjà dû patienter trop longtemps. Bon je te laisse je dois retrouver Ino à l'appartement.

Evidement c'est un mensonge ou un petit. Puisque nous avons croisé Ino en venant ici.

- D'accord, tien moi au courant pour Rin.

- Ne t'inquiet pas Naruto, je vois ça ce soir, puis on va vite se revoir j'ai moi aussi une équipe.

Elle s'approche de moi et me sert dans ces bras, je réponds a son étreint, j'entends sa voix me souffler des mots à l'oreille.

- Tu m'as manqué Naruto, ne repart pas, ça ira ! Ne t'inquiet pas pour moi. Je t'ai vue cette après-midi. Ne retiens pas tes mots, on peut en parler tu sais, je ne suis plus une enfant que tu dois protéger.

Je… quoi mais… non je ne veux pas.

- Sakura…

Elle est déjà partie. Alors elle m'a vue !

Je suis un idiot, il faut que je me présente au dernier moment. Espérons que l'on me reçoive toujours à cette heure-là.

C'est impressionnant et modeste à la fois, je viens à peine d'entrée mais je m'y sens en sécurité. C'est digne de toi, c'était ton rêve ce lieu, on en avait souvent parlé ensemble, j'avais même dessiné les premiers plans avant de partir. Il paraît que tu y accueilles beaucoup d'enfants mais seulement ceux de parents ninja. Tsunade ma dit que ce n'était pas toujours facile certain avait été traumatisé, par la vue de leurs parents morts au combat. Allé je me lance et passe la porte '' _Orphelinat Hyuuga_ ''.

Il y a un jeune garçon à l'accueil il doit avoir quinze ans il me regard étrangement, il a dû me reconnaitre, en même temps je ne fais plus rien pour me cacher et mon retourne s'est propagé comme une trainée de poudre. Une petite fille qui joue au sol avec une bille se trouve dans un coin de la pièce.

- Bonsoir, est-ce qu'il serait possible de voir un responsable ?

- Il se fait tard Monsieur Uzumaki. Mais je vais voir si je peux vous avoir quelqu'un.

- Merci, c'est important.

Il repart rapidement, j'entends des marches craquer puis plus rien. Je m'approche de la jeune fille et m'assois à coté d'elle, elle doit avoir deux ans tout au plus. Des cheveux rouges, de magnifiques cheveux et des yeux noisette. Elle me sourit, marche vers moi et me tend sa bille. Je la prends sur l'un de mes genoux et joue avec elle.

Cependant, il me vient une pensé qui me fit perdre mon sourire, elle est seule ! Enfin il y a se lieu qu'elle peut appeler maison et ces enfants qu'elle peut appeler frères et sœurs mais jamais rien en pourra remplacer ces parents. Si seulement les gens ne s'entretuaient pas inutilement…

- Naruto.

Cette voix, j'aurais aimé que ce ne soit pas toi. Je me relève pour te faire face, la petite fille dans mes bras rit en jouant avec mes doigts.

Elle est là, elle non plus n'a pas changé. Son visage pâle, son regard opale, ses longs cheveux bleus qu'elle avait laissé pousser sur ma demande. Elle est toujours la même elle a dû être prévenue de mon arrivée car elle n'a pas l'air surprise de me voir ici.  
Hinata, si une personne n'a pas quitté mes pensées en trois ans c'est bien toi.

Cette guerre l'avait changé comme nous tous. Neji avait été gravement blessé et avait perdu l'usage de la vue pour la protéger. Alors elle c'était reprise en main. Adieux l'enfant fragile et timide peu sur d'elle, c'était devenue une femme, une très belle femme pleine d'assurance qui avait réalisé son rêve.

Tu étais la seule qui avait su que je partais et tu ne m'avais pas retenu.

Tu le savais, j'avais eu besoin de m'éloigner, et te revoir me fait regretter ce long voyage loin de toi.

Nous avions passé cette dernière nuit comme les autres, tes mains m'avaient agrippé dès le matin essayant de me retenir vainement, '' Je t'aime '' c'est la dernière chose que je t'ai dis et toi tu m'as embrassé tendrement comme toutes ces autres fois ou sa n'allait pas. Aujourd'hui je suis de nouveau là face à toi.

- Hinata. Bien sûr j'aimerais te prendre dans mes bras, te dire à quel point je suis désolé de m'être si longtemps éloigner mais puis-je seulement me permettre d'y penser alors que je t'ai laissé seul si longtemps. Je suis ici pour Dan et Taku. Continuais-je.

- Je sais, entre ils sont dans leur chambre. Sa voix est douce, pausée et en même temps ferme sachant se faire obéir et respecter quand il le faut.

- Merci. Je garde l'enfant dans mes bras et la suis dans un dédale de couloirs qui nous mènent à une porte au fond d'un couloir orange.

- C'est leur chambre.

On les entend se crier dessus à travers la porte.

- Mais tes vraiment un baka ! Je ne suis pas là et tu te laisses marcher sur les pieds.

- Dan arrêt de me traiter comme ça ! Ce n'est pas en les blaisant qu'ils nous aimeront, surtout pas moi, je perds bien trop facilement le contrôle. Tien ça me fait penser il y a ce ninja Naruto il est de retour.

- Excuse mais ça met hors de moi qui nous traite comme ça ! Il pourra peut-être nous aider ?

- Hum… Il a l'aire cool mais faut pas se faire de faux espoir. Il doit avoir autre chose à faire que s'occuper de nous.

- Allé Taku fait pas la tête je vais t'aider, viens… Bon tu regardes…

Mes points se serrent je vais leur faire manger la poussière à ces sales gosses. Pourquoi faire subir ça à des enfants ?

- Tu n'entres pas les voir ?

- Non c'est inutile, je l'ai verrait demain, je venais pour que tu me fournisses les dossiers sur eux.

- Oh c'est toi leur sensei ? Viens à mon bureau.

- Non c'est Kakashi mais pour le moment je vais le remplacer quelque temps.

On continue à parler de Kakashi, les mots s'échappent de mes lèvres tout parait si simple avec elle, jusqu'à se retrouver dans son bureau, d'où elle me tend rapidement deux dossiers. Je lui rends la petite fille et prends les dossiers.

- Merci.

Je repars vers la porte ne voulant pas la déranger plus longtemps.

- Naruto, attends ! Je me retourne et la vois courir vers moi, la petite dans les bras, elle s'approche et m'entour de son bras gauche encore libre. Je n'en reviens pas je ne pensais pas pouvoir de nouveau la prendre dans mes bras, je passe ma main dans ses cheveux comme une vieille habitude et l'embrasse doucement sur le front.

- Tu m'as manqué. Ai-je soufflé avant de m'échapper.

Je marche dans les rues qui se vident peu à peu, le soleil baisse disparaissant vers l'horizon, plongeant la ville dans ces couleurs orangées. Mais mes pensées elle reste bloquée sur cette étrange journée. J'ai fait un grand détour avant que mes pas ne se retrouvent bloqués face à ma porte blanche.

Je suis chez moi, toujours perdu dans mes pensé qui se dirige finalement toute vers toi et tes yeux opales. Je me remémore un passé bien trop éloigner, où ma vie n'avait pas encore était chamboulé par la perte de la tienne. Non je ne devrais pas penser à ça pensé, à toi, tu n'es plus là. Je suis revenue pour me battre contre ma vie qui était devenu un cauchemar d'où il était impossible de se réveiller. Je suis revenu car je n'ai plus peur de mon passé. Je suis revenu pour t'aider Kakashi et je n'échouerais pas, je pensais que ce retour serait simple. Mais encore une fois je me suis bercé d'illusions, j'ai laissé bien trop chose derrière moi…

- Allo Naruto, allo. Bon t'est pas là dommage, c'est Sakura. J'ai trouvé des choses intéressantes sur Rin, tu as peut-être raison finalement mais ne t'emballe pas hein. On en reparle demain. Et n'oublie pas c'est huit heure à l'académie.

Je suis là debout face au téléphone, il me suffirait de tendre le bras mais je ne le fais pas… Kakashi et si je n'arrivais pas à te sauver toi aussi…

Je me laisse glisser sur le sol, explorant le plafond du regard comme si une quelconque réponse pouvait apparaitre.

'' Je t'abandonnerais pas Kakashi et si cette Rin est toujours en vie alors je la retrouverais ! ''

Fini !

Alors vous en pensée quoi, donné moi votre avis surtout. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé sa trop pourrie mais si c'est le cas dites le hein que je ne continue pas dans ma lancée désastreuse et si c'est bien dites le aussi :D


End file.
